A Musical Number
by HuntressRaven
Summary: The Curtains have opened and a new act is on. He is one of the 12 Gung-Ho-Guns, but is there really a different side to this Gung-Ho-Gun? Take a look and find out who this Gung-Ho-Gun is. What was he before, dashing, dare, handsome...Young to what girl wo
1. The Curtain Rises

****

Chapter 1: The Curtain Rises

2 years before the Gung-Ho-Guns

The sounds of a sax and a piano duo played in the background at a local saloon. No one seemed to notice much less care. Waitresses served the endless babbling drunks and occasionally looked up to hear a famous note, by the talented and invisible sax player. How his gorgeous playing didn't attracted more critics was beyond them.

" Why don't we call it a night, their drunks and womanizers," The piano player said

" Nah, I'll keep playing," the young handsome sax player said, " It's all about the music."

" You're right, but when drunks come in and no fancy ladies, it kind of kills," the piano player said

" Let's give them a number," the young sax said

" You got a soft spot for these people Midvalley. How you do it I never know," the piano player said

" On my count," Midvalley said

" You got it," the piano player said

Midvalley gave a count and tapped the beat with his foot. It happened to pick up the attention of some, but not many. After a few melodies, Midvalley and the piano player packed up for the night. It wasn't a night for them though they did pick up a few tips, mainly by the young waitresses they attracted. No one understands the melodies they played, but perhaps one of the reasons was they were half drunk. Midvalley took a bow and headed his own way carrying his precious sax. Midvalley walked to where he stayed, a very small place, but the rent was good and it provided shelter for him. He gave a little nodded to the landlord and his daughter as they walked by. He entered and sat his sax down and then looked out.

" Gee wiz, people are hard to please these days," Midvalley thought

He looked at the sheets of music sprawled out on the ground, things he'd written along with other great musicians' work. Midvalley sighed a depressing sigh and walked down the hall and took a shower, washing daily life away. Once he was done he dressed and headed down the hall. As he did he bumped into the landlord's daughter, she dropped the towels and quickly gathered. Midvalley joined her in gathering the towels and was quick to apologize to her.

" No, it's not your fault, I'm the clumsy one," she said

" I should have been more careful," he said, " Sorry about that miss."

She looked at him and smiled a soft smile.

" My name is Aemilia," she said, " You don't have to call me miss."

Midvalley looked at her and said, " I'm Midvalley."

" You're the one who plays the sax at the saloon at the corner," she said

" That's me, guilty as charged," Midvalley said

Aemilia giggled and said, " Your really good, you and your friend. I've heard you play from outside."

" Thank you, I almost thought we weren't heard over the loud babbling of the drunks," Midvalley said

" No, I have good hearing," Aemilia said

" Aemilia, get those towels done," her father called

" I got to go, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Aemilia said, " Don't give up playing your sax, your good at it."

" Pleasure is all mine," Midvalley said

Aemilia smiled and walked off and Midvalley watched her walk off to place the fresh towels in bathroom. Midvalley smiled and headed to his room, there he looked at his sax and smiled.

" You are a charmer," he said

He went to sleep and breathed in the refreshing thoughts.

" Aemilia, huh?" he thought

The next morning Midvalley began his day by walking down to the saloon to set up once more before the saloon opened for the daily crowd.

" On my count we'll take it from the top," Midvalley said

The waitresses walked in listening to the delicate sounds of the amazing duo.

" They're something else aren't they," one waitress to another

" It's a shame that no one actually sits down and listens to them, they play for very little," a second waitress said

They took their trays and the bartender set up listening to the music. He tapped his foot to the smooth beat, not letting a note miss a tap of his foot. Midvalley looked at the waitresses as they sat on the bar, while they waited for the owner to open the saloon.

" I wonder if the sax player is single?" one waitress said

The other's giggled and slightly pushed her for her silly comment.

" Maybe you should ask," another waitress said, " He's pretty cute, and young…we don't get many young studs in this poor town."

" You got me ladies," the bar tender said

" You're a lonely bartender, can you sing or dance, or even play an instrument?" the first asked

" I can dance," the bartender said, " I can't say I've ever played an instrument of any type."

" One out of three not good enough," the first waitress said

" Come Kitty," he said

" Sorry doll this gal's off limits," the young waitress said

" Come on girls get off the bar and get to work," the owner said, " Come on Gates, get those drinks ready…I have a feeling it's going to be a busy day."

" Right pops a busy day," the bartender said

" He always says that," Kitty said

" Guess he feels he might get busy," Gates said

" What ever," Kitty said

The day began and Midvalley took a break and got some water from the bar. He looked at the waitresses that often looked in his direction.

" They think you're a total stud," Gates said

" They have good taste," Midvalley joked

" Well, don't get to proud, their high maintenance girls, probably not your type," Gates said

Midvalley laughed and downed the glass of good water.

" And how would you know my type?" Midvalley said

" I'm a gifted man Midvalley," Gates said

Midvalley chuckled and said, " Then why are you working here in this run down town if your so gifted?"

" That's a good question, I don't know…maybe the women," Gates said

" Maybe you should depend on your gift to find yourself a woman, or in your case a girl," Midvalley joked

" Your not funny," Gates said, " Go play your sax and leave the women to me."

Midvalley shook his head and said, " Believe me I've already got my eye on a perfect woman."

Midvalley, walked to the stage and looked at the piano player.

" We have some lovely fans," Midvalley said

" Those waitresses?" the piano player said

" Yeah," Midvalley said

The piano player and said, " I guess that's the best we can do."

Midvalley sighed and lifted his sax and began to play a softer tune and the waitresses gave a sigh.

" So, romantic," they whispered

By the lunch hour the hard working men came in for a drink, by that time Midvalley and the piano player had stopped playing to get a bite to eat. Midvalley stepped outside and took a breath of some fresh air. He looked in the desert and watched the wind toss the sand around before laying it to rest on the rocks.

" Thank you," a soft voice said in the distances

Midvalley turned and saw Aemilia buying something from the town grocer. Aemilia was wearing a soft pastel green dress, with ruffled laced sleeves, the dress suited her both in style and color…it went well with her soft complexion and her rosy lips. She glided across the ground as she came to the shade.

" Hello Ms. Aemilia," towns people greeted

" Good day," she said simply

She looked to her left and saw Midvalley standing there. She smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement before speaking.

" Hello, Mr. Midvalley," she said

" Hello, Ms. Aemilia," he replied

He walked over to her and offered to help her, since he was at the time doing nothing. She gave him a sack of groceries and had him follow her back. Once inside she set her sack down in the kitchen, Midvalley did the same and looked at her as she began to unloaded the two sacks of food.

" It's a beautiful day isn't it?" she broke the silence

" Yeah, a little hot," Midvalley said

Aemilia smiled and said, " It's always hot, but we should be happy that we have the coolness of our homes."

Midvalley nodded and Aemilia made some ice tea for them. She handed him a glass and smiled and he looked at the freshly made ice tea.

" Ms. Aemilia, are you happy here?" he asked

Aemilia paused midway of sipping her glass and then sat it down. She smiled and nodded and looked at Midvalley.

" Of course I am, there shouldn't be a reason why I'm not," Aemilia answered, " I have everything I possibly want."

" What about seeing other places?" Midvalley asked

" I'm content here," she answered

" I see," Midvalley sighed

" Are you happy here?" she asked

Midvalley paused and said, " It couldn't hurt to have something exciting happen."

Aemilia smiled and finished putting away the rest of her groceries.

" Mr. Midvalley, I'll come see you sometime, play your sax. It's my one promise that I will keep," Aemilia said

Midvalley smiled and set the glass down and nodded.

" I will look for you," he said, " If you excuse me I must return to the saloon."

" Alright, I guess I'll see you later," Aemilia said

" I hope so," he replied

He kissed her hand and walked off and Aemilia smiled as she watched him walk to the saloon. It was like a dream to see such a fine young man acknowledge her existence, and a dream come true when he kissed her on the hand.

Midvalley returned and the piano player just played some melodies on the piano.

" Sorry, I'm late," Midvalley said, " I was doing my good deed of the day."

" With a smile like that, it had to be one hell of a good deed Midvalley," the piano player

" A dream maybe," Midvalley said picking up his sax

He warmed the sax up and played some tunes on it, while drunks left and soon came back. He put his all in playing his sax and took great pride in his talent.

****


	2. Melody of Danger

****

Chapter 2: Melody of Danger

Midvalley removed his jacket and swung it over his shoulder and undid the top two buttons of his collared shirt. He looked from the corner of his eye and saw as he past the women stared at him. He could only shake his head, he wasn't interested in them, just one young woman. Midvalley walked to the town grocer and bought what he needed.

" Midvalley, what a surprise," the grocer said, " Didn't expect to see you of all people here."

" I have to eat sometime," Midvalley said

" Your nothing, but skin and bones," the grocer's wife said

" Nah, it's the shirt," Midvalley said, " It's big."

" Your only one man Midvalley not two, your pulling doubles at that Saloon…your instrument will give up," the grocer's wife said

" Margaret, leave the boy alone he takes good care of that instrument," the grocer said, " Here you good, your usual stash."

" Tell me Midvalley, what is such a fine young man as yourself roaming around alone without a lovely lady on your arm. For that matter each arm?" the grocer's wife said

Midvalley chuckled and said, " I'm a musician, my only love is my music, but I do have my eye set on someone and maybe she'll see that."

" Do we know her?" the grocer said

" Yes, everyone should know her," Midvalley said, " But I'm not at liberty to say today."

" Oh, you dog you," the grocer's wife said

Midvalley smiled and paid and said, " See you in a week."  
He walked out with his weekly stash to his place and walked up to his room. He looked at his sax and sighed.

" I got to polish you and make you shine," he said, " Tonight is a special night."

Midvalley tune his beautiful sax and made it shine…tonight was when Aemilia was going to come. He had special songs planned and he would make it worth her while. Midvalley had one thing on his mind, but he didn't think his whole life would change in a heart beat.

By early afternoon, his usual attire became slick and charming. The evening regulars were coming and so would destiny. Midvalley looked at the waitresses whom started working as soon as the first regular came in. Midvalley warmed up and the piano player warmed up his hands.

" So, is she coming?" he asked

" Suppose to," Midvalley replied

" I still don't get you, Aemilia of all people, she's not normal," the piano player said, " She's afraid of change."

" No, at all," Midvalley said

The loud sounds of talk of the town and the sounds of glass breaking. Midvalley and the piano player started up the jazzy music they always played to keep spirits high. It was then that Aemilia entered, she didn't wear her usual attire, she wore a nice fitting dress, that brought out her true beauty. Midvalley looked and saw her walk in, almost not recognizing her. Her usual wavy brown locks were pulled back into a tight bun. Her lips shined with a crimson red shade.

" Midvalley, that gal, who is she?" his piano player asked

" A dream," Midvalley whispered

He smirked and snapped to his music and Aemilia smiled listening to the music. She walked to a table in the corner close to the stage. Her beautiful smile caught the attention of those who would do the most damage.

" Hey baby, why don't you come sit on my lap," a drunk said

" Nah not him mine," another said

" I'm taken," she stated

She looked at Midvalley and smiled then he winked at her and the two men narrowed their eyes. They both leaned over and whispered something. To Midvalley's surprise tonight did seem to be going well. The Saloons drunks were limited and fights were not noticed.

The doors opened and two people walked in. A man and a young lady, who didn't appear to be old enough to drink. The man gave off an odd look with the way he was dressed, his face showed no expression. His companion looked around and smirked with her full lips. She slipped her arm around the man's arm and whispered. The man nodded and she broke away from him, her long coat trailed behind her as she walked. The man sat down and looked at the stage.

" Forgive my rudeness, but who is he?" the young woman asked a waitress

" Midvalley, very charming isn't he? He's very gifted," the waitress said

The young woman laughed and said, " You have no idea."

She looked at the bartender, who stared at her. He quickly began to clean glasses and she smirked. She walked over to the man in the white coat.

" His name is Midvalley," she said, " What do you want with him?"

" For him to join us in our everlasting mission to kill Vash the Stampede," the man said with no emotions to his voice

" What good is a sax player?" the young woman asked

" Your naive if you think that instrument is just an ordinary sax," the man said

She looked at it and tried to see what he saw in such an rusty instrument. She leaned back and the man looked at her.

" When do we make our move?" she asked

" Soon enough," he said looking over to his left seeing several men chattering

Later, Midvalley jumped down off the stage after the crowd jumped down. Aemilia stood up and walked over to him.

" You were wonderful," she said

She reached up and kissed his cheek, he looked at her, then smiled.

" Nice job," the owner said, " You really drew in the crowd today, I'll give you an extra 10 if you bring more people in."

" Sounds like a deal," Midvalley said

The owner smiled, Midvalley looked at Aemilia and put out his hand

" Shall we, I'm sure your father is worried," he said

" Not to worry, daddy isn't a worry wart like most," Aemilia said

They walked out and it was brief second that they walked out. Two men grabbed Aemilia and Midvalley was punched in the stomach and thrown to the ground.

" Midvalley," Aemilia cried out

" Damn it," Midvalley said

He got up and two large men stood in front of him.

" Get out of my way," he said

" You talk big for a guy so small," one man siad

Midvalley looked at them and threw a punch, but was easily forced back. Aemilia continued to scream as the two men dragged her off.

" Aemilia," Midvalley called, " I'm coming."

He grabbed his sax case and opened it. His lip busted up, bleeding down his nice collared shirt.

" Look, he's going to play us a song," the two men said

Midvalley licked his lips and placed his mouth on the mouth piece and with just a couple of notes, the two men that stood before him were blown away. He looked at them and breathed deep.

" You don't mess with me," he said

He took off with his case following behind him as he tracked down Aemilia's kidnappers, by her cries. He approached them and they threw her down and drew their guns. He narrowed his eyes and placed the mouth piece in his mouth. The two men fired shots and he played a couple of notes, disrupting the path of the bullets. They fell and the men looked at him and narrowed their eyes.

" Let her go," Midvalley said

" Your life or the girl's," they said

" You wouldn't want my life nor hers once I'm done with you," Midvalley said

" Midvalley don't," Aemilia cried, " They're dangerous men."

Midvalley closed his eyes and said, " I know."

He played the notes and like what happened to the other two men, these two were blown away by his music. He looked at them in the distance and released the mouthpiece from his mouth.

" What did you do?" she whispered

" I saved you," he whispered

From the distance on a roof top the man with the white coat stood with his companion. She looked in amazement, and then smiled as she looked at the damage.

" He will be worth a lot," she said placing her hat on

" No, ordinary sax can create such a wonderful image," the man said

" Then he comes with us?" she said

" Of course, remember our master wants twelve," the man said

" Twelve?" she said, " When will I get to meet our master?"

The man smiled an empty smile and looked at his left hand.

" When it's time to," he replied, " It's all in time."

He turned away and walked down to the ground and the young woman followed him. They vanished into the darkness as the wind carried the sand with it. Midvalley knelt down and helped Aemilia up. She dusted off and looked at his sax, finding it impossible that, that instrument saved her.

" It looks normal," she said, " But it's not."

" Its no ordinary sax," he said, " but it's the same sax I play."

Aemilia looked at him and grabbed his hands and he looked at her.

" Midvalley, thank you," she said, " Thank you for a wonderful night, and for saving my life."

" Your welcome," he replied

He was surprised that she still complemented him on the night, that only seemed to be left in disaster and fear. He was confused for a while, but then lifted her hand to his lips.

" I enjoyed the night," he said kissing her hand

They walked back home together and from there went their separate ways, but not without hearing good news.

" Midvalley," Aemilia said

He stopped and looked at her and she smiled.

" Can we see each other on a daily bases?" Aemilia asked

" We already do," Midvalley said

Aemilia walked over to him and reached up and kissed him on his lips.

" More than we do then," she said, " Good night Midvalley."

She walked inside and Midvalley slightly just stood there for a second. Truly it was the beginning a of a good life. He had it all now, a good life and a girl to keep him company. He walked upstairs and sat his sax down and looked out the window.

" What more could I ask for?" he whispered

" How about power?" someone said

Midvalley looked around trying to figure out who had said that.

" Who's there?" he said

" Good I was beginning to think your dead minded," the voice said

" Show yourself," he said

The voice laughed and said, " Your amusing Midvalley. You've already seen me this evening. Me and my companion came in to the saloon that you performed in."

Midvalley looked around still to find out where the voice was coming from.

" Look out the window fool, I'm there," the voice said

Midvalley turned toward his window and saw a man with a white coat on. He slightly gave an odd look.

" You!" Midvalley exclaimed

" If you want to talk my offer over, I'll be here," he said

Midvalley walked downstairs and out the door to stand in front of the man. He looked at him, trying to read the expressionless face.

" Who are you?" Midvalley asked

" Legato. Legato Bluesummers," the man said

" And what do you want with me?" Midvalley questioned

" I've come to ask you to join me," Legato said

Midvalley narrowed his eyes and said, " What for?"

" To serve under my master, and do his bidding," Legato simply said

" Why would I do that?" Midvalley said

" For someone who wants out of this rundown town you sure ask a lot of questions," A woman's voice said

Midvalley turned around and there stood the directly in front of him, the woman that had been companying Legato. She smiled and tipped her hat and Midvalley jumped back.

" Where did you come from?" Midvalley questioned

" Are you sure he's worth the trouble master?" the young woman said

" His skills surpass my expectations," Legato said as he walked past Midvalley

The young woman smirked and looked at him.

" Quite the fool I expected, just like the others you seem to have picked," the young woman said

" I bet they say the same thing about you," Midvalley remarked

" Watch it you idiot," she growled

She stood next to Legato and folded her arms and Legato looked at Midvalley.

" Who is she?" Midvalley asked

" Dominique," she said

" There are others who are serving under my master, they all fight for a common purpose just as you would," Legato said

" I've heard enough," Midvalley said, " Take your act somewhere else, I'm not interested. I don't take orders from someone I haven't met."

Midvalley started walking off and Dominique looked at Legato.

" There's always force," she said

Just as Dominique had mentioned force, Legato used is physic ability and grabbed Midvalley by his neck.

" You don't want to make an enemy out of me," Legato simply said

" What are you doing?" Midvalley coughed

To prove his point even more, he pulled Midvalley's arms back and let him drop to the ground. Legato walked over to him and crouch down to the choking and crippled Midvalley.

" What do you say now?" Legato said

" I can't. I have a life here," Midvalley said

" Suit yourself, but if you change your mind, I'll send Dominique to retrieve you," Legato said, " Don't disappoint me Midvalley, I assure you, that you will not only disappoint me, but my master."

Legato let Midvalley out of the hold he had on him and walked off. Dominique followed behind him and tipped her hat at Midvalley. Midvalley got up and rubbed his neck, then got up. It now weighed on his mind what he had to do.

Dominique looked at Legato as he stayed silent. She only pondered over why Legato let Midvalley go so easily.

" You think to much, Perhaps you should allow me do the thinking," Legato said

" Your just going to let him go?" Dominique said

" I have other methods in getting what I want," Legato said, " He'll come around."


	3. A Tune for Destiny

****

AN: Please review it means a lot to me.

Chapter 3: A Tune for Destiny

Two days Midvalley walked the town, accompanied by Aemilia. He looked at her and smiled delightfully as she returned the smile. It had been two days since his meeting with Legato. He had thought about it over and over again, but the answer remained the same. He wasn't going to give up his life to serve under someone, who probably didn't exist. Midvalley looked at Aemilia and admired her, he nodded to himself.

" This is what I want, nothing can change my mind," he thought

Midvalley opened the door for Aemilia, then followed her into the grocery store. Aemilia bought her usual stuff for her father and herself. Midvalley watched her pick her things very carefully. She glanced up and smiled with a little blush than he kissed her cheek.

" What?" she shyly said

" Nothing, just admiring your beauty," he said

He walked next to her and grabbed her hand. She looked at him and kissed his cheek. His charming ways made her fall deeper in love, but what made her truly care for him was the way he cared for her. He didn't think of himself at all, it was only her that he thought about.

" Your such a charmer," she said

Midvalley smiled and Aemilia walked with him to pay.

" I see Ms. Aemilia has caught a fine young man," the grocer's wife said, " I presume that this is the one Midvalley that you had your eye on."

" It certainly is," Midvalley replied

" He's a fine catch is he not?" Aemilia said

" I'd say so, if I were 20 years younger, you'd have a fight on your hands for this one," the grocer's wife said

Midvalley shook his head and the grocer sighed at his wife's endless comments.

" Don't let her control you Midvalley, one day she'll talk you into getting married," the grocer said

" Don't worry, we're on equal playing fields," Midvalley said

Aemilia smiled and the grocer's wife smiled as she wrapped up Aemilia's groceries. They paid and headed out and Midvalley and Aemilia walked around together.

" Are you playing tonight?" she asked

" Yup, hoping to bring a crowd in maybe with less drunks," Midvalley said, " I think people are actually getting into the music, the essence of life."

Legato watched from the distance as Midvalley and his companion walked the town.

" Have you made your move?" Dominique asked

" I'm waiting," Legato replied

" For what, he's in your grasp now," Dominique stated

" I want to have fun," Legato said

Dominique looked at Legato and said, " I don't understand you, but sooner or later I will figure out what goes on in that head of yours."

" Only the intoxication of seeing suffering and death," Legato answered simply

Legato stood and Dominique looked at him and smirked.

" I see, your very dark," she said

Legato walked off and Dominique looked at the blossoming romance between a future comrade and his lady of the hour. She pulled her collar on her coat up and pulled down her hat.

" Fascinations with death is just weird," Dominique muttered

Midvalley walked Aemilia back and she kissed his cheek.

" I'll see you tonight," Aemilia said, " Don't worry, I won't get caught by any drunks."

" You don't want me to save you anymore?" Midvalley joked

" You've already done that once," Aemilia said

Midvalley smiled and Aemilia walked in, Midvalley walked to the saloon. He met with the piano player and went over the music.

" So, you must be into her," the piano player said

" Yeah, she's a dream come true…I think in time I'll marry her," Midvalley said

" That's a new word out of your mouth," the piano player said

Midvalley smirked and said, " I'm a whole new person."

" Hey Gates, can you get me and my love sick friend here a round?" the piano player said

" Love sick…Midvalley love sick, that's news. I think you've had enough," Gates teased

" It's true, and I bet this girl is his muse too," the piano player said

" I don't need a muse for my music, that comes straight from the heart," Midvalley said

That afternoon Midvalley cleaned up and did his usual preparations before heading over to the saloon. He looked at his sax and studied it for a second.

" I guess I owe it all to you," Midvalley said

He packed his sax in its case and headed downstairs. He heard some commotion at the door.

" He didn't do anything," Aemilia said, " He's innocent."

" Try telling the bank that," the sheriff said, " I have hard concrete evidence."

" But you had no witnesses Sheriff," Aemilia said

Midvalley walked into the hall and the sheriff looked up.

" Midvalley care to take a walk with me down to my office?" the sheriff questioned

" You don't have too," Aemilia said

" What's going on?" Midvalley questioned

The sheriff looked at his the officers behind him.

" Midvalley, I hate to do this son, but your under arrest for armed robbery," the sheriff said

" What! I didn't rob anyone!" Midvalley exclaimed

Midvalley narrowed his eyes and the two officers pushed past Aemilia and her father. The two officers began to cuff Midvalley, but he wasn't going to go so easily. Midvalley swatted one officer with his sax case, then ripped the cuffs off. He took off the back way and the officers took off after him.

" Run Midvalley!" Aemilia shouted

Midvalley took off towards the desert, but found a group of the towns people standing in his way.

" Stop that man!" the officers shouted

Midvalley looked at the people and took off a different direction.

" What's going on?" he thought, " Why are they after me?"

Midvalley was now being chased for something he didn't do. He was innocent and it made him feel betrayed. He stopped and breathed and looked at his sax, it seemed that his only way out of this mess was to take the chance.

" I can't," he thought

He undid the first latch and then the second, he pulled out his sax.

" I have to," he said

He placed the mouth piece to his lips and played a few notes. They were forced back, by the sharpness. Midvalley looked at them and continued to play, trying not to harm them.

" Give it up Midvalley," the sheriff's voice said

" I won't," Midvalley said, " I can't. I didn't do it."

" You forced this upon yourself," the sheriff said

The sheriff pulled out his gun and fired it at Midvalley. Midvalley played few notes and let the bullet revert back. The bullet struck the sheriff and Midvalley looked in slight surprise.

" Your digging yourself into a deep hole," the sheriff said holding his shoulder

Midvalley placed the sax into it's case and took off, this time there was not hesitation as the towns people fired at Midvalley. Midvalley ran deeper into the town and then headed into the desert the opposite direction. He stopped and breathed deep and looked back, just staring at the town.

" How could they?" Midvalley questioned

" They're humans, that's what mankind does," Legato's emotionless voice broke the silence

Midvalley turned around and looked at Legato.

" I didn't do it," Midvalley said

" I'm not the one accusing you, they are…do you wish to rot in jail or take me up on my offer," Legato said

Midvalley paused and looked at Legato and said, " I'll be losing everything either way."

" Yes, but this is for the good of those who seek a new life," Legato said, " My master assures us a better life once we complete the task at hand."

Midvalley sighed and looked at his sax and then nodded.

" Fine," Midvalley said, " I guess it was only destiny that I would end up here."


	4. A Solo Performance

****

Chapter 4: A Solo Performance

1 week later

Midvalley followed Legato and Dominique as he trudged through the sands of the desert. Once feeling solid ground under his feet and the three rested from a half of days trip. Dominique looked at Legato as she stood next to him.

" What now?" she asked

" We continue on, through next town," Legato said

" Aren't you going to train him?" Dominique asked

" In time he will learn who's side he's on, We are searching for someone," Legato said, " He shouldn't be far."

Dominique looked at Legato and then over at Midvalley.

" He's the 11th, are we to search for Vash the Stampede?" Dominique asked

" He will come to us, I assure you of that," Legato answered, " We are drawing a moth to the flame."

Dominique smiled and Legato looked at the city of December. He looked at Dominique and she walked off. Midvalley looked up at Dominique as she came down, she seemed kind of frustrated at her superior's decision. She sat down on a set of rocks and removed her coat.

" What's the matter, he doesn't understand a woman's intuition?" Midvalley questioned with a smirk

" My frustration doesn't come from not having things go my way," she replied

She folded her coat and sat on it, and Midvalley slightly shook his head.

" How long have you been following him around?" Midvalley asked

" 3 years, Each time he picks idiots for the twelve that will destroy the legendary gunman himself," Dominique said, " Who ever kills him will be reward, but if you fail."

She made a cut across her throat and Midvalley smirked.

" So, we're hunting a ghost," Midvalley said, " Simple enough."

Dominique chuckled and Midvalley looked at her.

" You think he's a ghost? Then you're more naïve than I thought. Vash the Stampede is no ghost, he destroyed the city of July," Dominique said, " He's a pest that needs to be destroyed."

Midvalley stood up and looked at her and then picked up his sax case.

" Your worthless you know that," Dominique said

" I don't know about that," Midvalley said, " You see, I've been performing on the greatest stage of all and I didn't know it until you two came around."

" What stage is that?" Dominique said

" Wouldn't you like to know," Midvalley replied

He walked off and Legato looked at him as Midvalley walked down the dusty path.

" Legato, he's walking out on us," Dominique screeched

" He's doing what he does best," Legato said, " A solo performance."

" What is it with men and musical terms," Dominique stated

Legato walked off and Dominique followed close behind. She wasn't pleased with the "new member" of the twelve.

" Bastard," she cursed

Midvalley came to a saloon and sat down and a young bartend came to take his order.

" Can I help you," the soft voice came

Midvalley looked up and saw it was a young woman who spoke. He smirked and gave a small chuckle.

" Give me the hardest thing you have," Midvalley said, " Cause life just cut my act short."

The young bartender poured him something hard and sat the glass down in front of him.

" This is the hardest we have, but if your new to this city then consider yourself a light drinker. December is famous for it's hard drinks and anything you've had is a light drink," the bartender stated

Midvalley smiled and she looked at him as he took the drink. He sipped it and made a face and a smile curled up into his lips.

" I think I'll actually like December," he said downing the rest

" Hard life I see, so what's your story…girlfriend left you?" she questioned

" More like I left her, but it wasn't her it was the town I was in," he said, " I was blamed for something I didn't do. I guess it will teach me to mess with the wrong people."

Midvalley took a few drinks of the same hard stuff and the bartender smirked. She tended to others then returned to the handsome Midvalley.

" Tell me stranger what do you do for a living?" she asked

" I'm a saxophone player, and I'm always looking for a gig," Midvalley said, " But I assure you my music isn't ordinary."

" Sounds like you maybe a hit around here, our regular piano player well, just got up and left…he took everything but the keys on the piano," the bartender said

" Sounds kind of stupid, but hell, if it worked out for him then that's good," Midvalley said

" Do you have a name stranger or do I have give you one?" the bartender asked

Midvalley looked at her and smirked, then replied, " Midvalley."

" Midvalley, well Midvalley welcome to your new life," she said

Midvalley smiled and the bartender gave him a wink.

" I guess this is what I needed," Midvalley said

By the evening Midvalley was given a place just over the saloon, not to big and not to small. Midvalley sat down and wrote a letter to Aemilia, and wrote the address in a different writing so she could only read it. Midvalley laid out his music he had tucked away in his case and looked at it. He rewrote it so it added a more bite to it, part of his new lifestyle was his new music. He walked to the window and opened it to let the cool air sweep in. He just stared out trying to focus on what he wanted most. His life or the power that Legato said he would have when he took on his offer.

" I could have both couldn't I," Midvalley thought

Midvalley removed his sax from its case and looked at it. He lifted it up and played a few lighthearted tunes. Though deep inside anger built up, he still had one thing that no one could take away. His love for music encouraged him to play on and that was what would help him in his training.

Later a knock came on his door and he rose from his bed and walked to it.

" Who is it?" Midvalley asked

" It's the bartender," the soft voice said

Midvalley opened the door and saw she carried a tray, with a meal on it.

" Do Saxophone players eat or starve?" she asked

" Both," he replied

" Here, I made you something, I thought you could use the nutrients after the intact of several drinks," she said

Midvalley nodded and said, " Thanks."

He invited her in and she set the tray down on the table nearest to his window. She saw the envelope ready to go out.

" I can send this for you if you want," she said

Midvalley walked over and nodded.

" It would be greatly appreciated," Midvalley said

" My names, Anna by the way," she said, " I had asked your name and never gave you mine."

" It's not your fault most girls forget when they talk to me," Midvalley replied

Anna smiled and looked at him, it was the same look all the girls he met gave to him.

" You must have been a real stud back home," she said

" I guess you could say that," Midvalley said

She smirked and said, " Eat up, before it gets cold."

Midvalley sat down and Anna started to leave and she saw the sax.

" It's a beautiful sax, I can see you take care of it," Anna said

" It's been with me through the hard times of my life, I've had it since I was just a kid," Midvalley stated

" Then it really means something," Anna said, " Could you play me something?"

Midvalley looked at Anna and took a bite of his food then sipped the glass of water on the table. He got up and lifted the sax and began to play a melody that he played for Aemilia the first time he met her. The melody brought back memories that he didn't want to bring back, the devastation of losing what family he had in an escape from hell to a peaceful life.

Flashback

16 years ago

Those who survived the terrible tragedy of the destruction of July came to the small town 60 miles from it. It was the closes thing they had in memory of the fallen July. A young Midvalley watched the transition of his home town. The pleasantness turned into unsettling thoughts, that maybe they would be next to be wiped out of existence. Midvalley, spent most his days staying with his mother who ran the local saloon and his father who played there. It was a pleasant life until rumors began to spread about another attack on those who witnessed the destruction of July. This led to a panic and suspicion of each other, people began to drink endless amounts and becoming violent to each other.

By the time the year was over the little town was full of hate and pushed away visitors that would regularly be welcomed. Attacks at night on people who were suspicious of one another. Midvalley and his family were quickly packed and ready to leave one night. Hearing yet another bombing against a neighbor made the family's mind. It seemed that others had the same idea. At night they were fleeing from the comforts of their home. Midvalley carrying the only treasure possession that he really cared about.

" Come on Midvalley," his mother said herding him ahead of her

" Why are we running?" Midvalley asked

" We don't want the bad people to get us sweetheart," she replied

There was a sudden explosion where they were running past and both were thrown yards apart. Midvalley got up still holding tight to his father's sax case, he stood up almost unable to walk.

" Mom!" he called

His horsed voice was not even heard by those who ran in fear. His father and older sister had vanished without looking back. He stumbled only feet before tripping over a body. He came to his knees and looked seeing his mother laying there.

" Mom," he cried

She looked at him briefly and grabbed his hand.

" Go on Midvalley…I'll catch up…I just need to rest," she whispered closing her eyes

" No, you….you can't," Midvalley whispered, " They'll find you."

He tried shaking his mother awake as tears touched his cut up face.

" They'll find you," he said softly

Midvalley looked up seeing the morning light about to the pierce through the darkness. He got up and lifted the case and began walking towards the untouched land west of where everyone else went. He started into the vast desert land, there for 10 days he trudged through rocky and dry terrains, then soft hot sand. His limp body dragged the sax case behind him and he gave up trying. He dropped into the hot sand and laid there hoping death would claim him too.

3 days later

Midvalley opened his eyes weakly and saw a young girl's face along with two other young children's faces.

" He's waking up," the girl chirped

" Now, alright step aside and let me see," an older voice said

An old man stood next to him and smiled.

" You are one lucky little boy," the old man said, " Desert climate like these past days have been killers. Lucky for you, this little girl was out with her father and found you."

Midvalley only blinked with half opened eyes before fallen unconscious again.

" Why did they save me?" he thought, " I would have been happy if I died."

Hours later he regain consciousness and the girl, whom he saw first was pouring water into a bowl. She dabbed a cloth into the bowl then wrung it out. She walked over and then stopped. He braided pigtails flopped over her shoulder and she smiled.

" Hello," she said, " I see your up again."

" Where am I?" he mumbled

" Your in Geo town,115 miles Northwest of Rosetta," she said

" Rosetta, that's where I came from," he whispered, " why am I here?"

" We found you," the young girl said as she began to clean Midvalley's face

Midvalley looked at her then sighed as she cleaned his face.

" Do you have family?" the little girl asked

" Their dead, killed before my eyes," Midvalley whispered, " some panic because of a gunman who destroyed some city."

The girl shook her head and finished. She cleaned the towel and sat next to him.

" My name is Aemilia," she said, " I'm 7 years old."

" My name is Midvalley," he answered

" Do you have an age?" she asked

" I don't remember," he replied

Unsettling thoughts came to his mind and he turned away from the girl's gaze.

" I'm all alone," he whispered, " I don't have anything anymore only unwillingness to live."

" You have your instrument, it's a beautiful sax," she said

" My sax?" he questioned

" Yes, it's a little beat up, but it's no problem to fix," she answered

" That's right my sax is the last thing I have of my life," Midvalley whispered, " without it I'm nothing."

End of Flashback

Midvalley stared at the sax and Anna looked at him.

" Are you ok?" she said

She pulled out her handkerchief and wiped his eyes and Midvalley looked at her.

" I can see music has an effect on you," she said

" It's what keeps me alive," Midvalley said

" You are defiantly a true musician," Anna said

Midvalley looked at her and smirked.

" You have no idea," Midvalley replied

Anna smiled and then realized that it was getting late. She thanked him for playing and Midvalley thanked her for dinner. Midvalley sat down at the table and finished the dinner, even though it was cold. He was pleased with the atmosphere in this city and would almost refuse to leave, if it weren't for the two that pestered him. Midvalley finally rest with easy and could feel his body resting.

By the next morning there was a knock on the door and Midvalley opened his eyes. He moaned slightly and then sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the glistening sun entering his room. He got up and slipped his shirt on, then walked to the door.

" Who is it?" he moaned

" Dominique," Dominique's voice answered

" What do you want?" he groaned

" Legato, wants to see you," she said, " And you better not test his patients."

Midvalley buttoned up his shirt leaving the two top buttons undone. He carried his sax with him and headed down. Anna saw him coming down and greeted him, he returned the greeting. He saw Dominique leaned against the frame of the doorway waiting for him.

" Hurry up," she growled

" I'm coming," he growled back

" Bitch," he mumbled

They walked out and headed to where Legato was. He wasn't to pleased to be waken up from his sleep because someone summoned for him. Legato was sitting outside on the porch of a restaurant eating cake. Midvalley and Dominique stood in front of him and Midvalley slightly tapped his fingers in irritation.

" I don't appreciate being woken up because you want to see me," Midvalley snapped

" I don't care what you appreciate or not," Legato replied simply

Midvalley narrowed his eyes and Dominique slightly smiled. Legato rose from where he stood and walked past them.

" What did you want?" Midvalley questioned with aggravation

" What do I want, it's time to show your true ability," Legato said, " Your test of loyalty."

" What do you want me to do?" he asked

Legato looked at Midvalley and Midvalley slightly took a step back.

" Your test of loyalty is to kill," Legato said, " Kill these people."

Midvalley looked at Legato and said, " You're joking these people are harmless."

" Their going to die anyway so why not help them out," Legato said, " Mankind is a bore, you should know that by now."

" Your asking me to kill people who haven't lived a life," Midvalley said

" Their only useless garbage," Legato said, " should I help you?"

Legato turned around and looked at a young child and suddenly the child toppled over in pain choking. Midvalley looked at Legato and lifted his sax and began to play. He struck Legato with the sounds. Dominique placed a gun to Midvalley's head and Midvalley looked at her.

" Don't make me shoot you, my master's very fawned of your talent," Dominique said

Midvalley looked at Legato and then Dominique as she prepared to pull the trigger.

" I won't care if you killed me," Midvalley said, " Though it would be kind of hard to with no bullets."

Dominique looked at him and pulled the trigger and nothing happened. Midvalley dropped the bullets onto the ground.

" Bastard," she growled

" No, that's knowing my opponent," Midvalley said

He played some notes and pushed Dominique away from him. He picked up the falling gun and loaded it. Legato stood up and looked at Midvalley, he had struck him as the weak and obedient type, but apparently he was wrong.

" You astound me Midvalley, you would kill your own for something simple," Legato said

Midvalley looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

" I kill only if I am in danger, but I do also protect those who have a chance in life," Midvalley said, " Call it my debt to society."

Midvalley turned on his heels and pushed past Dominique and tossed her, her gun. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Legato.

" Why do you keep letting him go like that Legato?" she questioned, " He's being insubordinate."

Legato looked at Dominique and then walked past her.

" Insubordinate, I suppose he is," Legato said

He walked off and Dominique sighed and walked off after Legato.


	5. B Flat and C Sharp

****

Chapter 5: B Flat and C Sharp

3days later

Midvalley stared out at the evening light and looked at those who walked out the saloon. His aggravation remain on what happened three days ago.

_" You astound me Midvalley, you would kill your own for something simple," _Legato echoed

Midvalley balled up his fist and found himself become angered for no reason at all. He closed his eyes trying to figure out why he had followed Legato, was it because in away he did help him escape. No, there was apart of him that still hung onto the past of watching the faces of those who took pleasure in killing innocent people. He couldn't understand the way mankind thought, even though he was apart of humanity.

" So, you see your wasting your time protecting these humans," Legato spoke to him through thought

" There's always a second chance," Midvalley thought

" Think back to when those who destroyed the innocence of your hometown. Did they think about giving a second chance," Legato stated

" No, they didn't," Midvalley answered

Midvalley lowered his head and sighed. He grabbed his sax and played awhile listening in thought.

" Do you know who really caused all that trouble?" Legato questioned

" Angered people, still in shock of the July incident," Midvalley replied

Legato laughed and remarked, " You are unaware of the true reason."

" I shouldn't care it happened 7 years before my birth," Midvalley said, " It's the past."

Midvalley continued to play and stopped when his B flat stuck. He fiddled with it and got it to work again. Midvalley's playing stopped for a second or too.

" Your distracting me," Midvalley said

" Am I," Legato said

Midvalley looked at the setting sun and then put the sax down.

" What is it that you want from me?" Midvalley questioned

" Your loyalty," Legato said

" To you or your master?" Midvalley asked

Legato laughed and simply replied, " Both."

" One or the other, I don't sell my soul for two," Midvalley said

" You can't defy either one of us, you will always be watched," Legato said

" Defy? Why would I do that?" Midvalley inquired

Legato didn't answer and Midvalley laughed a little. He had asked a question Legato could not confirm with an answer. He returned to his playing and then headed down to the saloon. He saw the endless drunks being carried out, thinking that the scenes in a saloon never changed. The ladies of the saloon walked over to Midvalley with opened arms. He sat down and the women joined him. Dominique looked at Midvalley and gave a slightly drunken laugh.

" Doesn't that make you sick?" Dominique questioned

" I'm only a bartender, I don't care what entertainment does after work," Anna replied cleaning up.

Dominique looked at Anna as she put glasses away. Dominique nodded and laughed.

" I see now," Dominique said, " Do all female bartender fall for entertainment?"

Anna looked at her and said, " I beg your pardon, but I do resent that."

" I don't believe you do," Dominique stated

Dominique paid and walked over to Midvalley and hit him on the back of the head. He looked up at her and smirked.

" You come to a city and suddenly your above us all," Dominique said

" What jealous?" Midvalley questioned

" You wish," Dominique said, " In joy the comforts of saloon women."

" You are jealous, I have all this attention and you can't get one emotionless bastard to notice you," Midvalley said

Dominique looked at him and said, " I'm afraid you've read me wrong once again Hornfreak."

" Hornfreak?" Midvalley questioned

" The only love of your life is that piece of metal that plays nothing but sharps and flats," Dominique said

Dominique tipped her hat then headed out. Midvalley looked at her as she vanished out the door and into the darkness. He couldn't stand Dominique and wouldn't dare try to understand her way of thinking.

" HornFreak," Midvalley spat

He looked at the women that draped their arms around him. He smirked and put one arm around each girl hanging on his shoulders.

" What a life?" Midvalley thought

Anna lifted tapped the drunks and got them on their way. She picked up tips and tossed them behind the counter. She hopped over the counter and cleaned the tops off.

" Alright girls get going," Anna said, " It's closing time."

The women looked at Midvalley and he kissed each one on their cheek. They walked off and Midvalley looked over his shoulder. Anna pushed the chairs in and cleaned the tabletops off. She looked at Midvalley as she did and stopped. Midvalley watched her just stand there through the panes of glass on the side of the bar.

" What's wrong?" he questioned

" I don't know," she replied

Anna wiped the sweat off her forehead and then continued to clean up. Midvalley stood up and looked at her and Anna kind of chuckled.

" What?" he questioned

She walked over to him and wiped his cheek.

" It's really not your color," Anna said

Midvalley smirked and kind of wiped his cheek again.

" You don't have anymore," she said

She fixed his collar and he looked at her strangely.

" Your becoming sloppy," she said

" Then I guess I'm glad I have you to clean me up," Midvalley said

Anna nodded and walked behind the bar. She pulled out a bottle and poured a drink, she then poured one for him.

" Have a drink, I know you can handle this," she said

Midvalley walked over and took the glass and nodded.

" To life," Anna said

" May it never lose its excitement," Midvalley said

Anna smiled and downed her drink and Midvalley drank his down. He set his glass down and he looked down at the empty glass. It reminded him how empty his life was once all substance was taken out. One moment he was a wondering homeless boy, the next he was in love with the most gorgeous woman alive, then it was all sucked out and he became empty. His music was the only thing left and now the new idea of help stopping a pest.

" Midvalley," she said

" Huh?" he responded

" You ok?" she asked

" I'm fine," He said

" Want another?" she questioned raising the glass

Midvalley smiled and said, " Filler up."

Anna smiled and poured another glass for him. After a "few" drinks Midvalley stopped. He could feel the alcohol getting to him. He got up and slightly stumbled, but regained balanced, to play off the slight drunkenness. Anna smiled and walked over to him and took one arm and put it over her shoulder.

" Come on, I'll help you up," she said

Both walked upstairs and to his room. She opened the door and got him in, then she sat him down on his bed.

" Thanks," he said

" All in a days work," she said

Anna looked at Midvalley and then turned away and headed out the door.

" What's your story?" Midvalley questioned

Anna turned and replied, " My story?"

" Why are you so closed up?" he asked

Anna walked into the room and stood there. She wasn't sure how to exactly answer Midvalley's question.

" I don't know," she replied, " Afraid I guess."

Midvalley sat up and looked at Anna's confused look. He smirked a little and a small chuckle escaped his lips. She looked up at Midvalley and gave him a look.

" There's got to be something," Midvalley said

Anna walked over and sat next to him and shrugged.

" I'm a lonely bartender, I just listen to the problems to those who walk in. I never really had a story of my own," Anna stated

" Afraid maybe to commit to something, cause of all the stories you hear from drunks," Midvalley suggested

Anna turned and looked at him and sighed.

" Maybe," she said

" Maybe you shouldn't be afraid, and just go for what you want," Midvalley said

" Go for what I want, easy for you to say you don't have a saloon to run," Anna said

Midvalley nodded and said, " Your right, I don't have anything to run my life. I'm free from responsibility, but it's not about me. This is about you, there must be something."

Anna looked at him and stood up and Midvalley grabbed her by her wrist. She stumbled back towards him and he caught her in his arms. With that Midvalley kissed Anna, and Anna replied back to his kiss. For the bliss moment neither one had realized their attraction to one another, until that moment. Anna pulled away slowly and looked at Midvalley, she was surprised, but delighted the handsome saxophone player took an interest in her. His smooth playing remain even off stage.

" Are you afraid now?" he whispered

" No," she replied

She pushed Midvalley down and looked at him, he smiled and then Anna kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the sudden fearless bartender.

The next morning Midvalley opened his eyes, his head was pounding. He rubbed his eyes and then looked around, then looked next to him. Anna's head rested on his chest. He was surprised and then remember barely what happened. He sighed and looked at his sax that rested against the wall. He gave another sigh and then heard Anna moan a little waking from her slumber. She opened her eyes and looked around, then looked up.

" Morning," she whispered

" Morning," he replied

Anna sat up and held the covers over her. She looked at the morning light and sighed, then looked at Midvalley.

" I have forgotten how it feels to be free from the duties of life," she said

" Perhaps you needed this the most," Midvalley said, " Your to tense."

Anna smiled and said, " And your too carefree."

Later, that morning Midvalley took a walk around town and stopped when he felt the stares of jealousy.

" What do you want?" he said

" Don't get caught up with that woman, she's only going to drive you away from what your suppose to do," Dominique said

" Well, I don't believe you should be telling me that," Midvalley said

" Your just a womanizer," Dominique said

" In your opinion," Midvalley said, " And in my opinion your wasting my time."

Dominique walked past Midvalley and brushed past him.

" I hope you don't sleep at night," Dominique said, " Cause I'll rip that heart of yours right out and you'll see what pain is."

" Your pride has been injured hasn't it," Midvalley stated

Dominique threw her head up and headed off and Midvalley smirked in contentment. He continued outward to explore December. There was more than just the inner part, there was an extended outer region, that most did not know about. Midvalley took it upon himself to feel adventurous. These people lived their lives differently than those who lived in the inner part of December. They were more rough around the edges, more out from society. Midvalley had seen parts of this back in Geo Town and Rosetta, but not as rough as these. There were fights and distasteful people, especially in the women.

" Take a look here boys, looks like we got a rather high class man visiting the slums," A rather large rounded man said

Midvalley turned and looked at the man. He didn't care to quarrel with such a rustic resident. He was just floating around.

" Do you think your better than us stranger?" a slender man asked

Midvalley didn't answer and continued to walk on. The women looked at him and smiled give a seductive look.

" Hey handsome, do you need a companion?" women called

Midvalley continued onward and entered a bar. He sat down and in the corner he saw Legato sitting there eating cake.

" What are you doing here?" he questioned

" Widen my horizons," Legato answered

Midvalley got up and walked out and ran right into the first set of guys.

" Well, this would be twice," the large rounded guy said

Midvalley turn the other way and the tall slender guy stood in front of him. Midvalley sighed and began to feel he was in a trap. He walked around the tall slender one and headed on.

" So, he does think he's higher than us," the big rounded one said, " He's ease to take care of."

The big rounded man pulled a gun out and aimed it at Midvalley. Midvalley continued walking and then he heard two gunshots. He stopped and turned around and Dominique slipped her gun into her holster.

" Men like that just make me sick," Dominique said

Midvalley looked at them and breathed deep, he felt no remorse to those who were just killed, but he could have handle it himself.

" I was perfectly capable of doing it myself," Midvalley stated

" Being gunless doesn't help your situation," she said

Midvalley pulled out a gun and Dominique looked at it.

" I was wrong," she said

Legato walked out and looked at the two, his same expressionless face just stared at him.

" When are we going to meet this master of yours?" Midvalley asked, " I'm beginning to doubt that there is or ever was a master you serve under to order us around."

" You should never doubt," Legato answered, " It could lead to your death."

" Can you prove to us that this master exist?" Midvalley questioned

" Stop being insubordinate," Dominique growled

Midvalley looked at Dominique and said, " I wasn't speaking to you."

Legato walked off casually, not answering Midvalley's daily babbling. Dominique and Midvalley continued until people stared and then she ended the conversation. She brushed past him and walked beside Legato.

" He is most troublesome," Dominique said

" And so are you," Legato replied

Dominique smirked and then looked at Midvalley as he stuck his hands in his pockets and followed the two. Dominique was pleased with her accomplishment of killing and made Midvalley see he was only less than he seemed to be.

That evening Midvalley played his sax for the evening drunks, whom constantly cried their troubles to the bartender. Midvalley's evening music tended to be depressing and long agonizing melodies. Anna found it slightly depressing and strange, when he did. It was almost as if he were trying to make those who listened suffer more. Anna felt she should address the issue afterwards.

Once the evening died away and the saloon shut. Anna cleaned up and looked at Midvalley as he laid his sax in the case. There wasn't anything to be said between them, he didn't speak of last night and nor would she bring it up. She knew and had predicted right that she was just a one night stand.

" Midvalley," she said

He looked up at her and didn't say anything. She walked from behind the bar and walked over to him.

" Why are you playing such depressing melodies?" she asked

" Their not depressing," Midvalley responded slightly coldly

" They are to me, don't you feel it deep inside," Anna said

Midvalley smirked and shook his head.

" The music comes from how I feel, and that is how it will always be," Midvalley said

Anna shook her head and said, " No, your music was up beat."

" Then perhaps I've changed," Midvalley responded

Suddenly the doors opened up and someone stumbled in, both Anna and Midvalley looked up.

" Sir are you alright?" Anna questioned

The man looked at her and fell to the ground and Anna ran over and Midvalley joined her. The man was warn out and beat up like he had been running from a fight. Midvalley looked at the man's face and his eyes slightly widen. Anna looked up at Midvalley and tapped his hand. He looked at her and walked off.

" Midvalley," she said

" I have to go," he said

He grabbed his case and headed out and Anna grabbed his hand.

" Where are you going?" she asked

" Home," Midvalley said

" Midvalley," she said

" I'm sorry," Midvalley said

Midvalley walked out the door and took off on the three days path. Anna watched him disappear into the night and sighed.

" Vash….the….Stampede," the man whispered

Anna turned around and looked at the man felt her heart fall into her chest.

" Vash the Stampede," she repeated


	6. A Melody of Death and Anger

****

Chapter 6: A Melody of Death and Anger

3 Days later

Midvalley saw the outline of the city in the distance. His sax followed behind him as he continued on. He got closer and he smelt smoke and saw ashes blowing, he began to fear for his life. Once he set foot, his case fell from his hands, his eyes stared at the destruction of the town.

" Wha…what has happened," Midvalley said

He entered the town and looked around, there was a struggle and the culprit was far from the scene of the crime. Dead bodies laid in the middle of the town and Midvalley knelt down next and looked down at a child.

" Who, did this?" he questioned, " Who would commit this heinous crime?"

Midvalley stood up and looked towards the east of Geo Town. The direction that brought him here 16 years ago.

****

Flashback

" Midvalley, don't do it," Aemilia said

" Yeah chill Midvalley, I didn't mean to trip her," the boy said

Midvalley put down his fist and looked at the kid.

" Get out of my face," Midvalley said, " You worthless piece of trash."

The boy ran away and Midvalley looked at him and then turned to Aemilia. He was proud he had saved the girl who saved him.

" Are you ok?" he asked

" Why did you do that?" she replied

She stormed off and Midvalley looked at her.

" I'm sorry," he called

****

End of Flashback

Midvalley stood up and wiped the sweat off his forehead and walked on. He stopped at the place where he stayed, and breathed deep.

" Aemilia," he thought, " Don't…be dead."

He opened the door and saw several dead bodies and among one of them was Aemilia's father. He ran up the stairs and looked around and saw blood on the ground, it trailed to where his room was. He ran and kicked the door open and felt as though someone had stabbed him. He saw Aemilia lying on his bed and saw blood covered it. It was fresh and he sat his sax down as he rushed to her side.

" Aemilia," he cried

He came to her side and lifted her up into his arms. He looked at her and she opened her eyes.

" Aemilia," he said

" Mid…v…a…lley," she whispered, " yo…you…came back."

" shh, don't worry," Midvalley said

He felt tears mixing with the sweat, he touched her fallen hair and pushed it from her face.

" Who did this?" he questioned

" A man…in…a.." Aemilia didn't finish before she took her last breath

Her body became heavy and fell back, he pulled her tight with tears falling from his face. Midvalley couldn't believe his life had turned into hell, the woman he loved was dead. Midvalley laid her down and stood up. He picked up his case and looked at her once more, then took off down the hall, when he bumped into someone. Midvalley backed up to see who he had run into and then he saw a young man, tall, with spiky blonde hair.

" Are you the culprit?" Midvalley growled

" No, hey, I came to see if there were survivors," the man said

Midvalley narrowed his eyes and pushed past the blonde haired man.

" Your wasting your time," Midvalley said, " There's not one here worth saving. Their all dead…killed by that bastard….Vash the Stampede."

The blonde haired man looked at Midvalley and shook his head.

" Hey, you don't know that," he said

" Bullshit, who else would kill innocent people!" Midvalley shouted drawing his gun

Midvalley turned around and aimed it at the blond haired man.

" Why don't you move on and find someone else to feed your crap," Midvalley said, " Cause this town is dead and so am I."

" Hey, I was just saying, you should really find out the details before you put the blame on someone," he said

Midvalley smirked and put the gun down and then turned.

" Mankind is a bothersome, he's right…I'll do anything to teach this damn race something," Midvalley said

" Your being hard on yourself," the blonde haired guy said

" Then look into the eyes of a woman who you have sworn your life too and then tell me you wouldn't love to teach mankind a lesson," he said

Midvalley walked off and vanished downstairs and headed back on the three day journey.

" Master, why are we doing this?" Dominique asked

" To clear the mind of anything that might distract him, loyalty doesn't come easy if you are distract," Legato said

Midvalley continued until three days. Midvalley dragged his case behind him and he stumbled a couple of times. He removed his jacket and swung it over his shoulders, then undid two more buttons.

" Now, what have I done to deserve this one?" Midvalley said, " I'm being punished for sleeping with a beautiful woman."

Midvalley walked on for the three days and arrived late into that night. He stumbled towards the saloon and hit his fist on the door. The door opened and Anna stood there and saw the blood on his clothes.

" What happened?" she said grabbing him by his hands

She shut the door and sat him down, his rough face made her see that something bad happened.

" Midvalley," she said

" Their gone," he said, " Everyone."

" Who?" she asked

Midvalley looked at her and said, " Where I came from….he killed them. That bastard killed them."

" Vash?" she asked

" Who else?" he stated

She took him into an embraced and kissed his cheek.

" Come on, your tiered and warn out," she said

She stood up and grabbed his hands and walked him up to his room. She looked at him and Midvalley sat down on his bed and looked at her. She ran her hand through his hair and wiped his face with a wet cloth. She slipped his jacket off then undid his shirt and looked at him. Midvalley stared at her as she slipped his shirt off.

" I'll wash your clothes tomorrow," she said

" Thank you," he whispered

Anna tossed both things to the side and laid him down.

" Sleep well," she said

Midvalley looked at Anna and grabbed her hand. She looked at him and her eyes soften, then leaned over and kissed him.

" I'll stay with you," Anna said

She slid into bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his cheek and stroked his head as she waited for him to fall asleep. She stroked his arms and fell asleep in his arms.

" I'm sorry Midvalley for everything," she whispered, " I'll be here to help you through it."

The next morning Midvalley opened his eyes and saw the sunlight piercing through. He looked over at Anna and then slid out of bed, and went to the window. He stared out and sighed trying to forget everything.

_" Your being hard on yourself,"_ the words of the blonde haired man echoed

" It's easy for you to say," Midvalley said

Midvalley balled up his fist as he thought about the culprit who had added pain to his life.

" Midvalley," Anna said

Midvalley turned and saw Anna sitting up. Her hair fell over her shoulders and Midvalley walked over and sat down next to her, she smiled seeing the morning look in his eyes.

" Morning," she said

She kissed him and he kissed her back.

" I stayed with you just because you needed me to," Anna said

Midvalley laid down again and Anna leaned just over him and traced his built chest.

" Midvalley," she said

Midvalley looked up at her and said, " Yes."

" I have a confession to make to you," Anna said

" Go on," Midvalley said

Anna kissed him and said, " My name is not Anna, well not my first name anyway. My first name is Sylvia. Sylvia Anna Monroe."

" Sylvia," Midvalley said

He smiled and wrapped his strong arm around her.

" Sylvia, is a beautiful name," Midvalley said

She smiled and kissed him and looked at him in his eyes.

" My sax needs a name, can I name it after you?" he asked

" Of course you can, I would be honored," Anna replied

Midvalley felt comforted by her as he continued on with his life. He would seek revenge for his town. For his beloved Aemilia, who helped him get to where was.


	7. New Act: The Master Enters

****

Chapter7: Performing and Meeting

Legato stood by a window and watched Midvalley and the young bartender walk the street of December.

" So, Vash has made anther move," Legato said

" Yes," Dominique replied

" Good," Legato said

Dominique walked to the window and stared at the couple.

" He's distracted again," Dominique said

" Just as you are," Legato said turning to her

" I'm not distracted," Dominique said

Legato turned back to the window and said, " Your thoughts are wandering."

Dominique looked at Legato and shook her head. She smiled and Legato looked at her once more.

" Your distracted by your wondering thoughts of lust," Legato said, " If you fail me, those thoughts will be the last thing you think about before death."

Legato controlled her and pulled her to him, she looked at him.

" You get nothing if you fail me," Legato said

" I won't fail you master," Dominique said

She removed her hat and pressed her lips against Legato's non responsive lips. Though after a second of the kiss Legato returned the kiss.

Midvalley looked at the sky and then back at Anna, he pulled her close to him. She stared up at him and kissed him. He returned the kiss and with his smooth moves as he dipped her, then kissed her. Anna was surprised and laughed a little, it was the first time he had heard her laugh. Her laugh was music to his ears, as so to speak.

" Midvalley, you can stay here, not even leave," she said

" I'm afraid, that wouldn't be easy, you see I travel with some others and we're only aloud a certain amount at one time per city," Midvalley said

Three hours later, as Dominique laid in Legato's arms, Legato laid awake. He wasn't exhausted, his mind was full of thoughts. He lifted his left hand and a smile of emptiness creased his lips.

" I understand master, it is time," Legato thought

Legato looked at Dominique as she slept and his arm caressed her soft skin.

" It is so easy to please her," Legato thought, " She only wanted me, no one has ever wanted me."

Legato looked towards the window and closed his eyes.

" It is time for us to leave Midvalley, say good-bye to your lady friend. Meet Dominique and myself outside the city lines' north entrance," Legato thought

Midvalley stopped to hear Legato's message and then sighed. He looked at Anna and grabbed her hand.

" I must head back to the Saloon and pick up my things, it's time for me to head on," Midvalley said

" Why, did something happen?" Anna asked

" Don't worry your pretty little head off, nothing has happened," Midvalley replied

Anna nodded and they headed back, Midvalley headed upstairs and collected his things. Anna stood in the door way and Midvalley stopped next to her.

" I'll come back," Midvalley said, " I promise."

Anna smiled and reached up and kissed Midvalley. She didn't want him to leave her that would mean that she would have to worry for him. He headed off after a 5 minuet kiss and went to the North entrance. There Legato and Dominique stood, the same expressions on their faces, though there wasn't, told Midvalley that wasn't totally the case.

" Where are we going?" Midvalley said

" To meet my master," Legato answered

Dominique looked at Midvalley and narrowed her eyes at him. They entered the desert and their journey began. Legato looked at the two followers, out of all the one's he had chosen they were the best. His master would be pleased with the decisions he had chosen. Midvalley looked back at the city.

" I'll be back, unchanged," he thought

Midvalley trailed behind them and removed his jacket as they covered the desert grounds. Legato looked ahead at the sandy terrain ahead, Dominique joined him and Legato looked at her.

" You seem rather pleased with yourself," Legato said

Dominique looked at him and said, " I wouldn't say pleased, I haven't done anything to please myself."

Legato looked ahead and didn't say anything. Dominique looked at Legato and smiled. She was content that she had possibly broken through Legato's obsession with death, with her charm. Even if it was once that she got to him. Midvalley looked at them and narrowed his eyes out of pure disgust.

By the first day of travel they entered a town and Midvalley took off on his own.

" Don't let me interrupt the lust," Midvalley said

" Jealous," Dominique said

" Never, I don't have to go far to get laid," Midvalley said

Midvalley walked off and Dominique looked at Legato.

" He's so full of pride," Dominique said

Legato walked off and Dominique sighed before she pulled her coat tighter. She followed Legato as he found a spot in the middle of town. He would watch Midvalley from that part.

Midvalley enter a saloon and sat down for a drink or two.

" Hardest thing you got," Midvalley said

" Sure thing," the bartender said

Midvalley looked around and saw the women looking at him. He gave a nodded and the women smiled. A couple of them got up and walked over to him and sat on both sides.

" Your new here stranger," one said

" I'm passing through," Midvalley said

" What do you do?" the other asked

" I'm a saxophone player," Midvalley said

" A traveling sax player, I bet your good at it, how about a sample," the first said

Midvalley smirked and said, " As you wish."

He pulled it out and began to play and suddenly it was silent as he did. He looked at everyone seeing they tapped their foot to his upbeat playing. The music burned into their drunken faces as sorrow was redeemed by happiness.

_" It's not your style Midvalley, to play depressing songs," _Anna's soft voice said

" I know, it's just apart of me that I can't help," Midvalley thought, " It's all about feeling the music, not killing it."

Midvalley stopped and people just stared at him and then clapped.. The women smiled and Midvalley looked at them.

" You amaze me Midvalley," Legato's thought interrupted his own

" Now what do you want?" Midvalley thought

" It's not what I want Midvalley, it's what you want," Legato said

" Since when," Midvalley replied

Legato laughed and said, " Since your hometown was turned into a war zone because July was turned into rubble….this is only to be blamed on one man Midvalley."

" Is this about loyalty to you?" he questioned

" Perhaps, or maybe life hasn't showed you want you want," Legato said, " My loyalty is to my master as it should be."

Midvalley smirked and played on as the saloon became silent to hear his music. Midvalley played a few slow tunes as the saloon business slowed down. The bartender smirked and looked at the ladies.

" Great job," the bartender said, " For a person who travels a lot you sure know how to play some tunes."

" It's all about the music and the style, the audience loves that," Midvalley said

He put away his sax and headed out toward the silent night. The desert winds blew and the air got colder. Midvalley headed towards an inn in the city and looked up at the fifth moon.

" For some reason your closer, why today?" Midvalley questioned

Midvalley dusted his jacket off and he then walked on. He felt at peace for a brief moment and walked inside. He paid for a room and headed upstairs, where he took off his jacket and tossed it on the bed. He heard something fall out of it and he knelt down and picked it up. He looked at the stone that had fallen out and stared at it.

**__**

Flash back

Midvalley looked at Aemilia as she handed him something. He opened his hand revealing a green emerald.

" What's this?" he asked

" It's my gift to you," she said, " It's not worth much, but I want you to have it."

Midvalley looked at Aemilia and grabbed her hand.

" Promise me, we'll be happy together," Midvalley said

" Of course, you're the only man I've ever wanted to be with," Aemilia said

" I'll ask tonight," Midvalley said, " I won't take no for an answer…your father's got to see I'm good for you."

" Really, you want me," Aemilia said

Midvalley nodded and stood on the ledge of the balcony. Aemilia gasped a little, hoping he wouldn't fall.

" I want you to marry me, I want you to be my wife," Midvalley said

" Midvalley," she said, " Please get down you'll hurt yourself you silly man," Aemilia said

Midvalley jumped down and took Aemilia into his arms.

" We're madly in love aren't we?" Midvalley said

" We're young, we're idiots if we get married now," Aemilia said

" But isn't that the point?" Midvalley asked

Aemilia smiled and kissed Midvalley and ran her hand through his hair.

" I'll find away to get us money, get us far from here….move to Augusta and live the life we were meant to have," Midvalley said, " If I have to, I'll play my way through life just for you."

Aemilia smiled as she listened to what Midvalley thought out a future. She shook her head and kissed him

Midvalley looked at Aemilia's father as he shook his head.

" You're a penniless sax player Midvalley, what can you give my daughter?" Aemilia's father asked

" Life, love," Midvalley said, " I promised everything."

" Your 16 years old Midvalley, not even old enough to take on the role of a married man," Aemilia's father said

" I am, I play sax at the saloon everyday and night, I have over 90 double dollars saved up," Midvalley said

" Minus your rent that leaves you 75 double dollars. Playing sax isn't going to get you anywhere especially to Augusta," Aemilia's father said

" I'll have 100 by the end of this month, can you a least give me you blessing," Midvalley said

" I can't, your not what's good for my daughter, her hands been promised anyway, to the mayor's son…now that's a boy. Rich and can take care of my daughter," her father said

Midvalley shook his head and sighed.

" She wants to be happy not deprived," Midvalley said

Aemilia's father looked at him and stood up gave him a look.

" You listen, I took you in boy, you can a least show some respect to those who have helped you back on your feet. Now get out of my sight," her father said

Midvalley narrowed his eyes and turned on his heals. He wasn't going to let Aemilia's father tell him other wise.

" I'll marry you Aemilia, if it's the last thing I do," Midvalley said

One week later there was an engagement party for the mayor's son and Aemilia. Midvalley played his sax being paid twice the money he made at the saloon. It didn't matter Midvalley wanted Aemilia and he would get what he wanted. Midvalley looked at the B flat and a smile caressed his lips.

" I'm sorry," he said, " but this is what it has come down to."

As they made the toast Midvalley stepped down.

" Isn't this a fools game?" Midvalley remarked

" What are you talking about young man?" the mayor said

" Don't mind him everyone he's the penniless sax player that wants my bride to be," the mayor's son said

" Am I?" Midvalley questioned

" Midvalley, young man don't you do this," the grocers wife said

" Sorry," he said

He lifted his sax to his lips and smiled.

" Midvalley!" Aemilia shouted, " Don't!"

" He can't do anything but play himself into the grave. Wanders never make it anywhere."

" We'll see," Midvalley thought

He closed his eyes and played and the dangerous B flat that he hardly ever touched, released a powerful wave. Aemilia looked at Midvalley in horror as he did this, the mayor's son drew a revolver.

" I always knew you and that sax were trouble!" the mayor's son shouted

" Take him down Sheriff!" the mayor shouted

Guns were fired and Midvalley protected himself from them by turning them another way. He got closer towards his true target and the mayor's son pushed Aemilia out the way to protect her. She pushed him knowing Midvalley wouldn't hurt her, but as both tried to protect one another both were hurled. Midvalley watched as his beloved Aemilia was thrown into a window.

" Aemilia!" he shouted in his mind.

Midvalley's jealousy had pulled a darker side to him and had caused the one he loved to get hurt.

" You bastard!" the mayor shouted

He fired a shot and hit Midvalley in the shoulder. He looked at the mayor who prepared to finish what he started.

" Arrest him," the mayor said

Midvalley was torn away for the first time from his sax, he was taken away and chained into the jail cell.

" Aemilia," he whispered

" Jealousy," the sheriff said

" Denial of love," Midvalley replied

" You were stupid Midvalley," the Sheriff said, " Here are your things…tomorrow you are to be sent on the first Sand steamer to July."

" But July is gone," Midvalley said

" That's right, and so are you, you will help rebuild that city one brick at a time…hard labor for 4 years," the sheriff said

Midvalley narrowed his eyes.

" Give me my sax," Midvalley said

" You can have it when your done," the sheriff said, " Don't you forget that you are the first to be banished from this town. Hopefully the last."

****

End

Midvalley threw the stone across the room and looked at where it fell. He breathed deep and removed his shirt.

" Damn," Midvalley said, " I've been chased out twice and second time pain had been given back to me."

The next morning Midvalley moved on and started off in the desert with Legato and Dominique. He was sore from the endless tossing and turning, his thoughts were to full of hate and anger. Dominique looked at Midvalley as he rubbed his neck and groaned every time he hit a very sore spot.

" Pathetic," she said

" What now?" Midvalley growled

" Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, did your sax take most the covers," Dominique taunted

Midvalley pushed past her and held tight to his sax case. He looked in the distance to keep from having to make aggravating remarks to Dominique.

" How can you continue to drag us through desert land?" Midvalley questioned

Legato stopped and Midvalley looked at Legato. Dominique came beside Midvalley and looked at Legato.

Suddenly there was the sounds of stomping and wheels. Midvalley looked over and there their ride was.

" Get in," Legato said, " he was gracious enough to send us a ride."

Midvalley looked at their covered ride and smirked.

" I guess we won't be giving directions to anyone else," he remarked

Legato opened the door and Dominique got in with his assistance. Midvalley walked on the other side and climbed up. They took off and Midvalley leaned back and closed his eyes, he drifted to sleep, Dominique looked at Legato.

" How long will it take us to get there?" Dominique asked

" A day," Legato said, " Another 2 days by foot."

" He is gracious," Dominique remarked

She moved next to Legato and removed her hat. He turned and looked at her, and took her chin between his index finger and thumb.

" You should rest as well, you will know when we are there," he said

" Of course master," Dominique replied

Legato slipped his arm around Dominique and she leaned her head against his chest.

" All is in place," Legato said, " It will all start soon."

The carriage stopped and Midvalley opened his eyes.

" Wake up we are here," Legato said, " My master has no patients for waiting."

Dominique opened her eyes and looked around. Legato opened one door and Midvalley opened the other. Both men got out and Legato helped Dominique down. Legato then led them to some doors and they opened. A light shown brightly as it pierced through the darkness. Midvalley and Dominique covered their eyes and then as it dimmed slightly Legato entered. They followed Legato in and Legato looked straight ahead and then bowed. Dominique looked ahead and Midvalley looked as well. Neither one saw anyone until they heard a voice.

" Legato, you have found worthy assassins to kill my brother?" Knives' voice echoed

" Yes, master all are here to do your bidding, to kill Vash the Stampede," Legato said

" Very good," Knives said

" Where is he?" Midvalley questioned

" How should I know," Dominique replied

Legato looked up and then stood up, he stepped aside and presented Midvalley and Dominique.

" These two, are two out of 12 assassins that I feel will sever you well," Legato said

Knives laughed and Dominique and Midvalley stood there.

" I see they do not believe I exist, but they are mistaken," Knives said

A blinding light came from the distance and Midvalley and Dominique turned away. They felt the area around them shake and a bridge formed, they saw another door open and someone walk out of it.

" You see me now don't you?" Knives questioned

Knives walked across the bridge and Midvalley and Dominique slightly gasped at the sight of Knives. Knives' features were distorted by the metal attached to his body in which was creating muscles and skin from the damage he received from the angel arm Vash has shot at him. His whole left side was pieced together and regenerating with the machines. His right side showed pieces of flesh that had not been touched just yet. Dominique was disgusted with this image and hid her expression towards Knives. Midvalley only stood there and Knives stood close.

" Now do you believe I exist?" he questioned

" Are you well master?" Legato asked

" I will in time, my body is taking it's time to heal, but I should be back to normal in time," Knives said

Knives looked at Midvalley and smirked.

" This one has seen much," Knives said, " He's a little naive, but he will put on a great show. Train him harder Legato, he's still rebellious to my cause."

" As you wish master," Legato said

Knives looked at Dominique and grabbed her chin and turned her head towards his gaze.

" Do you find me repulsive my dear?" Knives questioned

" No," she said, " I have a weak stomach."

Knives laughed and said, " Another trait you humans have that makes you inferior to me."

Dominique looked at Knives and studied his eyes, their blueness looked into the soul if not deeper.

" Foolish woman, you are weak inside, you only, but desire one thing. Has he fed this desire?" Knives said

" Yes," Dominique said

Knives looked at Legato and slightly pushed Dominique back.

" Legato do you know the where about of my brother?" Knives asked

" He was last seen in a small town which had been destroyed, Geo town," Legato said

Midvalley looked at Legato from the corner of his eye. His fist balled up and his breath quicken. Knives looked at Midvalley as Midvalley grinded his teeth together. Knives smirked and then walked in front of Midvalley.

" Does this anger you?" Knives asked

" Yes," Midvalley said

" It's pathetic that he would hit such a small town," Knives said, " The people there were worthless."

" That's a lie!" Midvalley shouted

Knives narrowed his eyes at Midvalley. Midvalley felt his fist become tighter ready to fly and hit someone.

" Is it?" Knives questioned, " I believe this town had heartless greedy people. They only wanted more wealth."

" No, that's not true!" Midvalley shouted, " How could you say that!"

" Silence!" Knives growled

" No, you speak a bunch of shit, you didn't experience life there," Midvalley went on

" I said silence!" Knives snarled

The plants around began to react to his sudden change in emotion. Legato looked at Midvalley as he stood up to Knives.

" The town lived and died because it's greed, just like every little town will," Knives stated

Midvalley felt anger consuming him and his hand shook. Knives looked at him and smirked.

" Your just a human being, don't think you will be able to over power me," Knives said

He looked at Legato and Legato nodded and Midvalley threw a punch at Knives. Legato pulled Midvalley down by choking him. Knives knelt down and looked at Midvalley, he grabbed Midvalley by his neck and began to squeeze his neck.

" You are already walking on a thin line," Knives said, " You're a loyal subject and I wouldn't throw that away."

Legato released Midvalley from his hold, Dominique rubbed her neck, getting sick. Knives threw Midvalley down and Midvalley coughed as he gasped for air.

" Pathetic, don't let me have to do that again," Knives said

Knives looked at Dominique and she lowered her head. Midvalley got up and rubbed his neck.

" Get them out of my sight," Knives said, " I will be in touch with you Legato."

" Yes, master," Legato said

Knives walked back into other set of double doors. Legato turned and Midvalley narrowed his eyes.

" See that's what you get for being a smart ass," Dominique said

Midvalley narrowed his eyes at her and followed Legato. The three once more took off, Midvalley leaned his head back to sleep. Dominique sat beside Legato and leaned her head on his chest again.

" Master, what now?" she asked

" We make Vash suffer," Legato said


	8. Curtain Call: Midvalley’s Destiny

****

Chapter 8: Curtain Call: Midvalley's Destiny

6 month later

Midvalley stood beside Legato over looking the city of Augusta.

" What have you come up with?" Legato asked

" Vash the Stampede has been dormant for 6 months, there hasn't been a word out of him," Midvalley said

Legato smirked and looked at his left hand.

" It has been awhile," Legato said

Midvalley looked at Legato and asked, " What about the others?"

" All in time they will come," Legato answered, " But they are not needed right now."

Midvalley looked at his sax as he held it and smiled.

" Perhaps we should stir up some trouble," Midvalley suggested

" No, need at this moment," Legato said, " We will find where he is first before we stir up trouble."

Legato turned around and Midvalley followed Legato, when Legato stopped.

" Why don't you go back to December," Legato said, " I know you want to, because of that girl. You'll be summon when the time comes."

" But my job is here," Midvalley said

Legato chuckled a sinister chuckle.

" My have the times changed," Legato said, " It's almost scary how being choked can change your mind."

Midvalley rubbed his throat, then sighed. He nodded and headed on his way and Legato watched the sand consume Midvalley.

" Are you going to just stand behind me?" Legato questioned

" No," Dominique's voice replied

She walked over to him and looked out in the distance.

" Follow him, and make sure he doesn't do anything," Legato said

" Still not trusting?" she said

" I don't believe that 6 months of torture can shape a man into wanting death so much," Legato said

Dominique nodded and tipped her hat and headed down to follow Midvalley. Legato turned and looked in the opposite direction.

" Soon so very soon there will be no mercy," Legato said

Midvalley made the 5 day trip back to December. He entered the town and found it bustling with business. Midvalley walked down to the saloon and opened the doors to the slow saloon. People looked up and so did the young bartender. Her eyes filled with delight to see the handsome sax player return.

" Midvalley the Hornfreak," she said

Midvalley sat down and she pulled two shot glasses out. She sat them down in front of Midvalley and then filled them up.

" 6 months without December's best, it's going to take you awhile to get back into this," she said

He smirked and downed one and then the other with the burn after effect. She smiled and filled them up again.

" Do you enjoy this?" he asked

" Only when it's you," she replied

She smiled and then tended to the other costumers. Midvalley smirked and leaned against the counter as he waited for the afternoon wave to go.

Once the afternoon waved died away, Anna shut the doors and looked at Midvalley. She folded her arms behind her and walked towards him.

" Your looking good for 6 months of being gone," Anna said

" I try to keep myself in good shape," Midvalley said

Anna stopped in front of him and stared a him, she ran her hands through his hair, then smiled. Midvalley grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. He stared at her and leaned towards her lips and kissed her. She kissed him back, with a long awaiting kiss.

" Is that room still available?" he asked

" Yes, I didn't rent it out," she replied

" Good," he said

He grabbed her hands and led her upstairs, she smiled. He shut the door and locked it and then looked at her. Midvalley stood there and she then jumped into his arms. Both fell onto the bed and kissed each other, Anna on top of Midvalley as she kissed him.

By an hour they had moved on and moved to another phase of their togetherness. Clothes laid out on the floor and the sounds of pleasure escaped their lips. Their love making went on for hours without end, until they both became tiered. Anna laid close to Midvalley and stared at him.

" That, was good," she whispered

" Very," he replied with a smile

Midvalley put his arm around Anna and stroked her arms and her bare back. Both fell asleep in each others arms.

By the late evening Anna reopened the bar and Midvalley once more played on stage. The upbeat music continued for the spirited people going until closing. Midvalley and Anna closed up and enjoyed a bite to eat by candle light. Anna opened a bottle and poured Midvalley some and then herself.

" To us," she said

" To us," Midvalley replied

Both downed a drink and smiled a little. Anna reached over and stroked his rough face.

" You've been gone so long," she said, " Are you going to be here long?"

" As long as I can, I promise I won't leave without saying good-bye," Midvalley said

Midvalley pulled out his sax and played for Anna. He played her a song he had written on his own. She listened and watched him get into the music, just like any ordinary musician would. He stopped playing and looked at her, and a sly smile caressed his lips. It wasn't his typical smile, it was one that seemed to be thinking about something else. Anna kind of feared this new look, something had changed him in the last 6 months. She didn't want to find out what it was, but she wanted the old Midvalley.

By the next morning Midvalley was in the windowsill of the window. He leaned his head against the pane and stared out.

" Your just a human being, don't think you will be able to over power me," Knives' voice echoed

" Weak, my ass," Midvalley thought, " He's mistaken if he thinks he can control me."

" You don't really mean that do you Midvalley," Legato said

Midvalley fell out the windowsill hearing Legato speak to him. He looked around and rubbed his head.

" Damn it Legato," Midvalley growled, " Warn people before you do that?"

" You should be use to me entering your mind by now," Legato said, " It's so easy to."

" Can't I have a private thought to myself?" Midvalley questioned

" You given up your free thoughts once you start serving my master," Legato answered, " Your free will no longer exist, you only serve."

" I never had free will in the first place," Midvalley answered

" Then you are well prepared," Legato said

Midvalley got back into the windowsill. Midvalley lightly bumped his head against the glass.

" What have I gotten myself into?" he thought

Later, Midvalley laid in bed and the door opened. He looked up and saw Anna standing there.

" You've been in bed all morning, is there something wrong?" Anna asked

Midvalley sat up and Anna walked over to him. She sat next to him and ran her hand through his hair.

" You look like you've been up since early this morning," Anna said

Midvalley grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

" What's the matter?" she asked

" My stay here is very brief Anna, I'm sorry," he replied

Anna looked at him and met his gaze, then said, " You travel so much. I worry about you, I worry that you may not come back to me."

" I will come back to you, but I have too leave," Midvalley said

Anna sighed and looked down, she shook here head and Midvalley took her chin between his index finger and thumb.

" Look at me Anna," Midvalley said, " I will not change the person I am now."

" Tell me Midvalley, what is it you do for months at a time that you return later on?" Anna asked

" I'm not at liberty to say," Midvalley replied

" Please, tell me, I must know," she whispered, " For the sake of our love."

Midvalley looked at her and said, " I'm searching for someone who has taken everything from me. He's out there and I will kill him."

Anna looked at him and leaned over and kissed him. Midvalley wrapped his strong arms around her, as she kissed him.

" If I beg you to stay, will you?" she whispered

Midvalley smiled and said, " Begging doesn't work on me, but you can still try."

Anna smiled and trailed her hands down his built chest all the way down to his waistline. She looked at him and undid his belt, as she kissed him. Midvalley kissed her back and took her into his arms then laid her down on the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her, his hands balanced him over Anna, as he did.

" One more time before you leave me," she whispered

Midvalley kissed her and gently began to undress her piece by piece as she began to undress him the same way.

By the late afternoon, Midvalley picked up his things quietly. He stared at Anna and kissed her head, then left quietly. He walked out towards the Northern entrance and continued straight on for the next two days. Once he stopped, he looked at the set of rocks, remembering this was where he had traveled to with Legato and Dominique. He listened and heard the sounds of heavy footsteps, followed by the sounds of wheels. He then saw the ride they had taking. The covered windows of the carriage and the animal that pulled it.

" Things never change," he thought

He got in and sighed feeling the loneliness, but the sudden urge of dedication he had to fulfill to achieve what he wanted to. His thoughts were only casual thoughts, about the last 4 hours with the woman he desired. He leaned his head back and breathed deep, this was for revenge.

The two day trip ended and the carriage stopped. Midvalley got out and looked at the dullness of what to him was a foyer to hell. The two doors opened and the same bright light broke through the darkness. Midvalley entered and stopped and looked around before he heard the sounds of the other set of doors open.

" Come through," Knives' voice rang through the dense room.

Midvalley carried his sax and walked across the dense metal bridge. Midvalley entered the soundless room and looked up, machines were around the room.

" So, you have come for what? To kill yourself in failure?" Knives asked

" I have decided," Midvalley said

" Have you?" Knives questioned

Midvalley looked up at the capsule that held Knives. The metal plates were removed and he now seemed to be rested.

" I want to serve under you," Midvalley said

A smile stretched across Knives' lips. Laughter escaped his lips and Midvalley looked at Knives.

" To serve me you're relinquish everything," Knives said, " Your free will, your thoughts. You are, but a pawn for me to use to kill my brother."

" I know," Midvalley said, " I just want the revenge that is promised."

Midvalley looked at Knives and Knives opened his eyes and looked at Midvalley.

" Then it is done," Knives said with a smirk

Suddenly the room became fully lit and Midvalley looked around. Something stabbed Midvalley and began to eat away at him. Midvalley fell to his knees and gripped his head. A sudden darkness appeared and Midvalley looked at it as it came towards him. He shouted in in pain and tried to fight it.

" What are you doing to me!" Midvalley shouted

" Do you feel that?" Knives questioned

" What is that?" Midvalley questioned

" The end of what you know, of your spirit," Knives said

Midvalley saw the sudden darkness that then grabbed him. Midvalley struggled and shouted in pain. It then shot him in the chest and he looked at Knives.

" It's all a trick," Midvalley said

" You serve only me," Knives said

Midvalley was thrown back and fell unconscious, memories of his past were erased, love was vanquished and the goodness he had harbored was turned into bad.

" Take him away," Knives said

Legato walked out of the shadows and bowed to Knives.

" Make him suffer, make Vash suffer," Knives said

" Yes, master," Legato replied

Legato lifted Midvalley as well as his sax and started on the two day journey back towards December. Legato got out and dragged the unconscious Midvalley and did as he was instructed to do by Knives. He left Midvalley there with the only thing he would need. Legato vanished from site into the desert land, and watched from afar.

3 days later

" Hey look there's someone lying on the ground," a small voice said

" Ok, you kids stay there," an older voice said

The man walked over to the lifeless body that laid on the ground.

" Ok, let's see what we have here, Hey mister are you alive," the man said

Midvalley moaned and opened his eyes, he didn't see anything at first. He felt pain and that was all. He then looked up and saw a man, whom seemed to be out of place. He a wore black suit, with a white collared shirt with a few buttons undone and his hair was short, black, rough looking. He wore a cross around his neck. Midvalley's guess was he was a priest.

" Your looking a little beat up there," the man said, " Here have some water."

Midvalley looked at the water and took it then handed it back to the man. Midvalley tried standing up, but fell.

" Easy there stranger, I guess you've been out here to long, you can catch a ride with me and the kids," the man said

" I'm ok, just a little sick," Midvalley said

" Yeah, well there's a doctor in town you can get checked out there," the man said

He helped Midvalley up and grabbed what he had along side. One of the kids carried Midvalley's sax case and followed.

" Step up," the man said

Midvalley did and got into the passenger's side. The kid handed Midvalley his case and Midvalley gave a nod.

" It's a little strange to be out here without water, what are you trying to prove?" the man asked

" I don't know," Midvalley said, " I was traveling and I blacked out."

" Lack of water will do that," the man said, " Where you from?"

Midvalley looked out straight ahead and said, " Rosetta, 60 miles from July."

The man turned to him and nodded.

" You must be kidding that place has been destroyed for almost 16 years," the man said

" And 6 months," Midvalley said

" Well, it looks like you may be in worst shape than I thought," the man said

They arrived into a town 100 miles outside of December and the man helped Midvalley out. The kids unloaded and ran beside the man and Midvalley.

" Get a doctor would ya?" the man told one of the kids

The man got Midvalley inside and Midvalley looked around. He served him some water and set a plate down.

" You got a name wander?" the man asked

" Midvalley," Midvalley answered

" Midvalley eh?" the man said, " I'm Nicholas D. Wolfwood, but everyone just calls me Wolfwood."

Midvalley stopped and looked at the plate.

_" You'll come to a town 100 miles from December, there will be a man who will pick you up there. His name is Nicholas D. Wolfwood," _Legato's voice echoed

" What do you do?" Wolfwood asked

" I'm a sax player, but now I'm searching out for someone," Midvalley said

" Who?" Wolfwood asked

" A man that kills, only for sport it's what my master wants," Midvalley said

" Who's your Master?" Wolfwood said

Midvalley looked at his reflection in water and then looked at the knife.

" Knives," Midvalley said

Wolfwood looked at him wide eyed and then turned away.

" Knives, that can't be he was killed in the blast that destroyed July," Wolfwood thought


	9. Performance of a High Class Man

****

Chapter 9: Performance of a High Class Man

3 days later

Midvalley leaned against the windowsill and stared out. He had been there three days to much. He had recovered the first day and was ready to move on. His orders were to travel onward once he had made contact with Wolfwood. He would head to the next city west of this small town. The city was about a 3 day trip by foot, but he was pretty sure he had enough to take a bus.

" What am I suppose to do in the next city?" Midvalley said

He looked at his sax and then lifted the case up. He walked out the door and headed out and Wolfwood looked at him.

" What do you attend to do now?" Wolfwood asked

" Head to the next city," Midvalley said

" East or West?" Wolfwood asked

" West," Midvalley said, " It's 3 days by foot not any kind of trouble."

" You better hope, well, happy travels and drink lots of water," Wolfwood said, " I don't want to scrape you up off the sand again."

" You won't have too," Midvalley said

He headed off and Wolfwood threw the cigarette down.

" He's probably going to meet someone in June city, but who?" Wolfwood thought, " What should it matter he's got his life and I got mine."

Midvalley trudged through the sandy lands and continued like that for three days. His thoughts wondered, but they never found peace. He was feeling the emptiness he had once felt before. As the day ended Midvalley found a town and stayed the night. He stared out the window and wonder what his purpose was in life. Everything he remembered had become a blank.

" Damn, what happen to me," Midvalley whispered, " I don't remember anything, but pain."

By the next morning Midvalley trudged through the two day dry terrain and did not stop this time. He arrived early on the second day, walking into the city of June. He stared at the empty city and wondered if he was mistaken.

" Is this it?" He wondered

" Are you lost?" a gruff voice questioned

Midvalley narrowed his eyes and turned around, to see a man in his early 20's, black hair pulled up into a pony tail. He wasn't the clean cut guy that Midvalley was. He wore clothing that a samurai would wear and tied to his side was a blade.

" I'm looking for someone?" Midvalley said

" Who?" the man said, " I can't tell you everyone by name, but face I do know."

" Then perhaps that will do," Midvalley said

The man slightly narrowed his eyes at Midvalley. Midvalley felt the sudden change in attitude towards him.

" A samurai," Midvalley stated

The man smiled and pushed his blade from it's sheath and Midvalley shook his head.

" You shouldn't have done that, I live up to my reputation on a draw," Midvalley said

" And who are you?" the man said

" I'm the man who plays the greatest music on the greatest stage," Midvalley said, " Midvalley."

" I was warned about you," the man said

Midvalley pulled out his sax and sighed.

" It wouldn't hurt to see how well she plays today," Midvalley said

He smirked and the man smirked back.

" Let's go," he said

Midvalley waited for his opponent to make his move. The man came at him and swung his blade and Midvalley played a few notes forcing back the rocks and dust thrown from his opponents blade.

" Amazing," he said

" I told you," Midvalley said

" Yes, but you won't win a draw with such a classical instrument," the man said

He swung and Midvalley continued to force the attack back at him. They were equally matched , but both stubborn to call it quits.

" What do you say Legato?" Dominique questioned

" Easily matched in a draw and wasting their time," Legato said

He walked off and Dominique followed behind him.

" That's enough Rai Dei," Legato said

Midvalley turned around and saw Dominique and Legato walking out of the shadows. Midvalley turned back to his opponent and smirked.

" Well, what a nice warm up," Midvalley said

Legato walked closer and Dominique tipped her hat to Midvalley.

" This is who I was looking for?" Midvalley questioned

" You are naïve," Dominique said

" I am Rai Dei the Blade," Rai Dei said

" Another assassin?" Midvalley stated

" Yes, and one that you are equal too," Legato replied

Midvalley smirked and said, " I'm wasting my time."

Rai Dei sheathed his blade and looked at Legato.

" Inexperienced," Rai Dei said

Midvalley stood there holding his sax and narrowed his eyes at Rai Dei. Yet another he would not get along with. Legato turned and Dominique followed, Midvalley narrowed his eyes.

" What kind of games are you playing Legato?" Midvalley questioned

" I'm just introducing each to you by city," Legato said

He followed behind them and this time traveled with Dominique and Legato. He looked behind him and Rai Dei was gone and Midvalley shook his head.

****

2 years later

Midvalley becoming well aware of what he had to do now after the first year. His life was becoming routine and now with Dominique away he was Legato's right hand man. Higher than the other Gung-ho-guns, he tended to keep it that way.

Midvalley stood next to Legato as the doors opened and they entered. Midvalley looked around and then the other set of doors opened and Knives stood there.

" I see you have your faith follower," Knives said

Legato turned and looked at Midvalley. Midvalley gave slight nod, but no bow to Knives. Knives narrowed his eyes and looked at Legato, who bowed.

" He has already begun his chaos again," Knives said, " Don't let him live a moment without regret."

Knives smiled and turned around, then walked off. Legato stood and then walked on. Midvalley didn't say anything as they left and begun their first mission, to destroy Vash.

" Where are we going?" Midvalley asked

" To introduce myself," Legato said, " Stay your distance once we are in the town."

" Of course," Midvalley said

As they traveled by foot to the town Vash was currently in Legato went one direction and Midvalley stood outside an old building. Clouds covered the sky, but threat for rain was little. He folded his arms and waited, but not for long, Legato walked out and the two walked off. Midvalley went to the saloon and got a drink and there waited for the morning light. Legato had once more vanished, possibly wait for Vash. He had it all planned out and Midvalley waited for the plan to be executed.

" Prepare yourself," Legato said, " It's going to be a show you wouldn't want to miss."

Midvalley down a drink and smirked.

" I never miss a good show when I'm apart of it," Midvalley said

The next day Midvalley walked with Legato into the shoemaker's shop, where Vash had left his gun. Midvalley watched Legato end a life and leave so casually, he followed Legato out the same way they came in. He then vanished into the background and watched the show. He was kind of enough to play a soothing melody to ease the day from the soon to be tragic set up. As Legato casually walked past Vash in the middle of the town he saw fear enter the eyes of the legendary gunman.

" He's afraid," Midvalley noted

His playing continued and he gained an audience, whom simply listened from the distance. Midvalley laughed in his own mind seeing Legato playing mind games with Vash.

" It's a shame that this wimp is the legendary gunman, that destroyed July and many other towns, I was hoping for someone more gutty," Midvalley thought

Legato got up and left and Midvalley vanished into the shadows, then heard the cry of the shoemaker's wife.

" Its all going accord to plan," Legato said to Midvalley

" Is that him the legendary gunman?" Midvalley asked

" Yes, the one who thinks he has killed no one," Legato said

Midvalley chuckled slightly.

" He's a weakling," Midvalley said

" Perhaps, we shall see," Legato said

As the day had continued Legato watched as the first of the Gung-ho-guns enter. Midvalley played a simple melody to lighten the mood. It was interrupted by the sounds of guns and explosions. He watched from afar and saw a smile climb Legato's lips. Legato's eyes showed little expression, but his smile showed the embracing of death that would come after Vash. If Monev failed there were others. Dominique would follow up the failed assassin. Legato turned on his heals and walked off.

" All is done," Legato said

" Aren't you going to see if he fails?" Midvalley questioned

" He is just the opening act," Legato said, " There are others, do not continue to look back or you will fall forward."

Midvalley nodded and followed faithfully. It would be in time that he truly understood Legato's tactics. If one failed there would always be another to replace until the last gung-ho-gun was diminished. If they had all failed to create true pain then Legato had the last chance as the head of the assassins. Midvalley continued for the next two days.

The following city brought a surprise to Midvalley, though he was a man with very little expression, this had broke one expression. Midvalley played his sax on stage and had his back towards the audience. Something he never did while playing, the band behind him played a soften melody to let Midvalley become the star. Legato sat at the end of the bar eating cake. It was then that a large group of men, that people feared, entered leading some women by force inside. Midvalley looked over and slightly narrowed his eyes, to this. He continued on playing and ignoring the gruff sounds of the group. The leader apparently ordered around the fearing waiter. Midvalley looked at Legato to see if this annoyed him, if it did he would certainly take action.

" Scum," Midvalley muttered between breaths

It was only minuets later that it began to really get good, when the leader's second notice one of the girls staring at Legato. Midvalley knew other wise that he was playing a game with the band of bandits. Legato stopped eating for a second when the leader spoke to him. A small and not noticeable smile kissed Legato's dead lips, before he returned to eat. It was then the leader's ignorance interested Legato, when he shot his fork. Legato simply asked for a fork. Midvalley played on and let Legato handle his own fight, which simply ended in death. Legato left once the slaughter was finished. He had told the crying women something before his departure. Midvalley followed close behind in his tracks, eager to know what would happen next. It was apparent once they had come across the rest of the bandits. Brave and ignorant the leader looked at Legato prepared to kill him, but again it wasn't necessary. Legato had looked at the leader and questioned him a second time before turning to Midvalley.

" Only half of them," he said

Midvalley nodded and looked from the corner of his eye and smirked. It was only a blink of the eye before half were wiped out and the leader looked at Legato.

" Do you know why I spared half your men?" Legato questioned

" No," the leader said

" So, the other half could bury them," Legato said

Midvalley looked at Legato and then smiled.

" They're all here, E.G. Mine, Rai Dei the Blade, Caine the Longshot, Leonoff the Puppetmaster, Gray the Ninelives, Hoppered the Gauntlet, Zazie the Beast, Dominique The Cyclops, and myself Midvalley the Hornfreak," Midvalley said taking a bow

" It appears that Chapel is absent from your little introduction," Legato said

Midvalley looked at Legato and remarked, " He appears to be untrustworthy as rumors claim."

Legato nodded and simply said, " It doesn't matter, your target is close by."

" Do you attend to use us all at once on this one target?" Midvalley asked

" No, it would be a shame to waste all that talent all at once, my respect for you is higher than that," Legato said

Dominique stood next to Legato and tipped her hat.

" Don't worry, I'll take care of Vash," Dominique said softly

" Very good," Legato said

Legato nodded and Dominique was gone in the blink of an eye. Midvalley and Legato watched from a distance. Midvalley watched Dominique take her turn in proving that she would kill Vash.

" She's good," Midvalley thought

The draw continued until Dominique stood there looking at Vash, she then jumped and Midvalley shook his head. Midvalley walked off and leaned against a building wall knowing Dominique would take the back way to avoid shame. His remarks would be easily said. He heard her coming down the alley and out the back and he stood up straight. She gasped slightly and looked at Midvalley, though his remarks were silent she knew what he was thinking. She also knew from that slight smirk meant that Legato would abandon her. Midvalley chuckle and walked closer to her and grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger.

" Your not as slick as you think you are," Midvalley said

" I never thought I would have lost to that moron," Dominique growled

Midvalley slapped her to the ground with his hand.

"Your failure is not acceptable Dominique," Midvalley growled

She narrowed her eyes at Midvalley and fired a shot at him.

" Bastard," she growled

" You've fallen from grace, Legato nor Knives will not accept you," Midvalley said lifting his sax up

" Don't waist you time on her, all in time will she get what she deserves just as Monev did," A voice from another alley came

" I leave her up to you then," Midvalley said, " She's not worth playing a deathly lullaby too."

Midvalley turned on his heals and headed back to where Legato was.

" Did you take care of her?" Legato asked

" I don't waste good music on trash like that, I let one of the others take care of her. I know she will regret failing you," Midvalley said

Legato nodded and looked out, he watch the evening light vanished and then Midvalley played a jazzy tune to attract the attention of Vash. Legato stood there with a sinister smile. Vash made his way to get a view and saw Legato standing there. Midvalley soften the melody and suddenly a cloud of dust gave them the chance to vanish.


	10. Ballad of the Fifth Moon

****

Chapter 10: Ballad of the Fifth Moon

2 weeks later

Midvalley had his arms wrapped around two gorgeous young women and two others on the other side. He looked over at Legato who simply sat there eating ice cream. Midvalley shook his head and looked at the 6 women that threw themselves at his feet. Each he had taken a liking to.

" It's been two weeks, what do you attend to do?" Midvalley asked

" Nothing, I waiting for him to make his move," Legato replied, " It's simple logic to let the one being hunted make a move on the predator."

It was then that E.G. Mine had come to beg Legato for his chance to take care of Vash. Legato smiled simply and agreed to let E.G. Mine try his luck. Though he knew other wise that he would fail. Once gone Midvalley looked up again.

" Are you going to let him go on his own?" Midvalley asked

" Why would you think I would do a thing like that, it's more fun when the show has a twist," Legato said

Midvalley smirked and gave a chuckle.

" I must send an invite to the show, it's no show unless the guest of honor has a front row seats," Legato said

Midvalley smirked and went back to bathing in the attention that the women gave him. Midvalley smiled and flirted while Legato finished his delightful bowl of ice-cream. Midvalley walked with Legato to the rocky cliffs from afar, they would watch Augusta's quiet life turn into chaos once Legato sent his message to Vash. Midvalley looked at the city and felt a feeling run through him. Augusta held a place in Midvalley's mind, but he couldn't remember what exactly it was. He had found certain things he did that triggered off a thought or a false memory. He looked over at Legato who glanced over the city, he was in thought.

" It is done, we will now wait," Legato said

It was later that day that Vash had entered the city and began to clear the city. Midvalley walked down some way and looked at Rai Dei.

" Legato, wants you to go. Knowing E.G. Mine has failed already," Midvalley said

" Then I'll be on my way," Rai Dei said

He took off and Midvalley returned and Legato looked at Midvalley.

" He's off," Midvalley said, " Do you think he will succeed?"

" I don't know, it's up to him," Legato replied

Midvalley nodded and said, " Of course, since the others have failed the burden rest in his hands."

" If he fails, then there will be another," Legato said

" Knives won't be thrilled if he fails like the others," Midvalley said

" Yes, that is a great disappointment, but there are other ways to succeed," Legato said

Legato stared straight head hearing the sounds falling buildings. He smiled and Midvalley watched in amazement. He knew when he met Rai Dei that he wasn't using his full force, this surprised Midvalley deeply to see buildings falling by a powerful stroke. They could only see the falling buildings and destruction cause by the fight, but knew that Vash was refusing to kill. Legato smiled and lifted his hand.

" It's time for this secret of his to be released," Legato said

" What secret?" Midvalley asked

" Watch," Legato answered

Legato just stopped and smiled, Midvalley waited. It was only seconds that a sudden light appeared and disaster was taking place.

" What is that horrific light? Is that coming from him?" Midvalley questioned in amazement

" Yes, it's the same light that destroyed July 23 years ago," Legato said emotionless

Midvalley continued to watch and felt chills run up his spine. It was so horrifying that it made the hair on the back of his neck raise up.

" It's so powerful," Midvalley thought

The light burned into the fifth moon and Midvalley gasped in surprise. He was for once in his life afraid, afraid that, that light would be the end to any who crossed its path. He watched the city of Augusta fall as the light vanished.

" I can see why he is called the humanoid typhoon," Midvalley thought, " He's destroyed two cities and probably will find no remorse in doing so."

" There is nothing more we can do here," Legato said

Midvalley nodded and followed Legato as they left the cliffs that over looked the destroyed Augusta. Midvalley held tight to his sax feeling anger build up, he wanted his chance to destroy Vash, but it would look like he wouldn't.

****

2 years after the Fifth moon

Midvalley played at the local saloon in a town 50 miles East of Augusta. He had been there since Legato had vanished, but Legato had said that he would summon him once Vash the Stampede has surfaced once more. Midvalley had spent that two years only putting together the perfect performance to destroy Vash. The glory in that would just give him complete satisfaction. Midvalley was ready to finish Vash off and not have to worry about anything. Once the end came for Vash the Stampede freedom called his name. He was feeling awkward from time to time, getting dizzy and losing footing, flashes of images came to him. Mainly of two women, that he thought he knew, but wasn't sure. Certain towns or cities were mentioned…but they became blur as well.

One evening as he played his sax he heard people talking about old rumors that mentioned Vash, though they weren't rumors. A drunk came in and spouted nonsense that Vash was alive and living two cities away, that he was on the move to New Organ. Midvalley sat his sax down.

" Sit down you old drunk," Midvalley said, " Vash the Stampede has been dormant for two years why would he surface now."

" No, it's true, I saw him with my own two eyes," the drunk said

" Your own two eyes need to be check," Midvalley said

Midvalley looked at the old man, who gave him a look.

" Let me tell you some you young wiper snapper, what these ears hear is the truth," the old drunk said

" Then, let me introduce you to some truth," Midvalley said

Midvalley smirked and lifted his sax to lips and began to play something, which ended in disaster. Midvalley walked out the saloon and looked up at a set of cliffs and saw Legato standing there.

" And here I thought once again you had abandon me," Midvalley said

" And why would I do that?" Legato replied, " You are after all a servant to my master too, I am to make sure that you don't betray us."

Midvalley smirked and walked towards the cliffs and stood there. Legato turned and looked at him.

" Come, we have much to do," Legato said

Once again after two years of rotten in a town full of drunks, Midvalley was revived again with the thought of killing Vash.

" Who will you send now?" Midvalley said

" I thought we could have a double feature, or perhaps a triple," Legato said

" That would be show worth putting music to," Midvalley said, " A crowd would kill to see it. Where will it be," Midvalley said

" On a piece of lost technology, a place close to Vash," Legato said

" Then let the curtain rise to another act," Midvalley said

Midvalley and Legato walked a ways not to far from New Organ. There a plan was brewing and another gung-ho-gun stood waiting, for his chance to kill Vash.

" Leonoff, are you prepared to start your game?" Legato asked

" Of course, I am prepared Master Legato, I won't fail you," Leonoff replied

" Good," Legato said, " We shall be watching you."

" Of course Master Legato," Leonoff said

Midvalley followed Legato on ward into the desert and Midvalley looked behind.

" Do you think he will succeed?" Midvalley asked

" We shall see," Legato answered

They were miles from the city and then arrived without a ride to where Knives was. Legato walked onward and Midvalley followed, a door opened and revealed an empty dark room. Legato entered and Midvalley hesitated to enter, but then did.

" What are we doing here?" Midvalley asked

" To watch the show of course," Legato answered

One of Leonoff's puppets walked into the room. Midvalley looked at the puppet as it held something in it's hands. An image appeared and there the whole situation became clear. Midvalley watched as once again Vash had slipped out of yet another one. Midvalley sighed.

" I guess it's up to the other two," Midvalley said

" It's not over yet, that was just his introduction," Legato said, " It's all in time."

Midvalley nodded and watched as Leonoff prepared for a second assault.

" Mater Legato, I have spotted Vash the Stampede, but there appears to be another man dressed in black perhaps he is…" Leonoff started to say

" He doesn't matter, keep an eye on Vash," Legato said cutting off Leonoff

" Yes, master Legato," Leonoff said

" Why didn't you let him finish?" Midvalley asked

" Because that man dressed in black was not who he was speaking about," Legato answered

They watched and Legato had sent two others, Gray the Ninelives, Hoppered the Gauntlet.

" Now, it will get interesting," Midvalley remarked

Legato smiled and watched action turn into drama. Midvalley could only smirk at the sight of weakness that he would have to fight soon if Zazie and Cain failed.

" I guess I'm near the end," Midvalley said, " Then I'll have Sylvia cleaned up to continue the act."

" Go on and send Zazie, there will be plenty of time to plan for another assault," Legato said

Midvalley bowed and walked off and headed to the city, but stayed away from it. He knew Zazie wasn't to far and Legato has sent him notice.

" Oh, it's you," Zazie's voice spoke over the silence

" You are an ungrateful little twit," Midvalley said

Zazie sighed and said, " Master Legato said he was sending another gung-ho-gun, but I expected someone with talent."

Midvalley narrowed his eyes at Zazie, the little brat was insulting him. Midvalley took the liberty in showing Zazie who was higher and hit him with the back of his hand.

" Why you little bastard?" Zazie growled

Midvalley put his hand out and held Zazie back as he swung.

" And Legato wants you to kill Vash," Midvalley spat, " What a complete utter waste of time sending a kid to do a man's job."

" Why you arrogant bastard, I'm half the man you are!" Zazie exclaimed

" That's right you are half the man I am. You're a pint size little twit," Midvalley said

Zazie folded his arms and Midvalley looked at him.

" Your wasting my time they'll be here in minuets," Midvalley said

" What makes you think I'll take orders from a horn freak like you?" Zazie questioned

" Cause my orders come straight from the top," Midvalley answered, " Now get to work or I'll shoot you before he does."

Midvalley pushed Zazie out of his way and Zazie made a face at Midvalley. Midvalley narrowed his eyes.

" What a mama's boy," Midvalley said

He sighed and removed his jacket and sat it on the ground. He stared out and watched from the distance as Legato's prediction was right on target. He smiled and looked at the closed in city and knew he would make his own move on the sleeping city after Legato opened the gates. His deadly tunes were rewritten to suit the deadly atmosphere that the city offered. Zazie would take care of the rest in the morning.

" Only a fool would believe that asshole is a orphan," Midvalley said

" I have my confidence that Zazie will lead them into his trap," Legato said

Midvalley turned around and gave a slight smirk to see his master had come rather quickly to the sight.

" Where is he now?" Legato asked

" Making his first move," Midvalley said, " I suppose his childish tactics will dull Vash's senses so we can make our move."

" Yes, Vash can not resist helping the needy especially a child, that is why Zazie was chosen for this part," Legato stated, " You'll see."

By night fall Midvalley walked down to the walled city. He called up first before someone answered.

" Get out of here," the guard said

" Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't, you see I have a problem," Midvalley said

" Yeah, what's that?" the man called down

" Problem is your alive," Midvalley said

" Huh? What kind of shit are you pulling you drunk!" the man shouted

" Glad you asked," Midvalley said

Midvalley played a melody and forced the guard from his watch and then let Legato take control.

" How about opening those doors for us?" Midvalley questioned, " Got a melody that is to die for."

The doors opened and Midvalley smiled and stepped aside to not let himself be caught in the cross fire.

" Hey why are you opening the doors?" another came cried out

Those were his last words and then Midvalley stepped in and saw the people.

" Ladies and gentleman, there's nothing to see," Midvalley said

" Who are you?" some of the people said

Midvalley sighed and said, " I am you deadly entertainer."

" Get out of our city, your not welcomed here!" they shouted

Midvalley played a melody and forced the towns people back, and only by their ignorance, some were killed, but Legato did most of the killing.

" Idiots," Midvalley muttered, " You ask for respect and you don't get it….what bad critics."

" The stage is set for a tragedy," Legato said, " Now let us depart."

Midvalley nodded and followed Legato into the desert land and waited until morning to come.

By morning Legato and Midvalley watched the show, Legato watched intently and as it began he left. Midvalley gave a double take and then followed him.

" Don't you wish to watch?" Midvalley asked

" No, it's already becoming boring to me," Legato answered, " We have other business to attend to before the final act and the curtain rises for our master."

Midvalley nodded and followed Legato once more, and again Midvalley was sent to find Cain to have him prepare incase Zazie failed and he knew he would. Midvalley walked out miles into the middle of no where. He stood and looked in the distance.

" Cain, don't forget your loyalty to your master," Midvalley called, " Legato wants you to prepare."

Cain nodded and then vanished from sight

" He's an odd one, he freaks me out," Midvalley said

Midvalley walked off and did not say anything more. He now had to wait, and of course it was not long. Legato had returned and Midvalley was ready to question.

" I have invited another guest to join along," Legato said

" Who?" Midvalley asked

" Chapel," Legato answered, " Things are turning out as planned, soon there will be no one else to help Vash. It will be easy then to kill him."

" I like it," Midvalley said


	11. Orchestrated Life

****

Chapter 11: Orchestrated Life

Midvalley walked the dusty roads and leaned up against a building.

" And what do you want?" Wolfwood questioned

" Your debt needs to be paid," Midvalley said

" What debt? Your master can kiss my ass," Wolfwood said

Wolfwood stood up and looked at Midvalley and lit his cigarette.

" Do you really think I have a debt after scraping your dead ass off the dried sand?" Wolfwood remarked, " Because of me your alive, Knives left your ass to rot. You just don't want to believe the facts. Now, go away I'm busy."

Midvalley smirked and stayed there.

" You have only a brief time to warn Vash the Stampede of another attack, he got lucky with defeating Zazie, but he won't this time," Midvalley said casually, " It's all apart of the performance."

Wolfwood looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

" And what if I don't," Wolfwood questioned

" Then I suggest you say a little prayer for yourself and dig a hole 6 feet deep," Midvalley said, " You have no choice now Wolfwood."

Midvalley walked off playing a tune and smiled underneath his playing. He had gotten to Wolfwood

" Now it's your turn," Midvalley said

Chapel looked at Midvalley as they traded glares and Midvalley watched from the alley ways.

" Rudeness comes so easy," Midvalley said, " But respect you don't get."

Midvalley walked on and continued until he was out of sight. Midvalley watched from above on one of the abandoned buildings and waited. He wondered would Chapel do his job and would Cain do his.

" Waiting is the hardest things, the suspense is painful," Midvalley thought

It past noon as he watched, seeing Vash just sitting in the middle of the town looking at the center piece of the city that had Knives' name written in blood. The 'I' now had a bullet hole over it, showing Vash had shot it.

" It's good to see that he's angry," Midvalley said, " The sooner this is over with the sooner I get my chance to slaughter him like he did July, Augusta and my hometown."

Midvalley saw Wolfwood walk past him and a smirk crossed his lips.

" Your orders are simple," Midvalley said

Chapel stopped and looked at Midvalley.

" What orders?" Chapel questioned

" Legato's given me orders to past on to you Chapel," Midvalley replied, " You are to kill Nicholas D. Wolfwood."

" What!" Chapel exclaimed

" They're not my orders, but I wouldn't disobey them, he's got a nasty way of punishing you," Midvalley said, " Take it up with him."

Midvalley walked off and Chapel narrowed his eyes.

" Come back here!" Chapel growled

" Later," Midvalley said

Midvalley took off and walked for miles leaving the angered Chapel to plan out his own method of killing.

By the next day Midvalley had walked to the next town and Legato looked up.

" I believe that Chapel is angry with me," Legato said

" He'll get over it," Midvalley said

Midvalley got a drink and downed it. Midvalley wiped the sweat off his face and sighed.

" If they fail…" Midvalley started to say

" Then it's up to you," Legato said

" I know what I have to do, if I fail, but I won't fail," Midvalley said

That evening Midvalley sat at the bar at the local saloon. He sipped on a hard drink, as he felt like this was the last evening of his life. After a few drinks, Midvalley walked to an inn near by and got a room there he remained as he planned his attack. He looked at the fifth moon and felt a certain feeling he had not felt in the three years he was serving Knives.

" What is this feeling?" Midvalley thought, " I don't know this feeling."

Midvalley placed a hand on his head and leaned forward as he stared at a piece of music

_" Could you play me something?" _soft voice said

Midvalley closed his eyes and winced in pain.

" No!" Midvalley thought, " Why is this happening to me? Who is she?"

_" My name is not Anna, well not my first name anyway. My first name is Sylvia. Sylvia Anna Monroe."_

Midvalley's eyes snapped opened and he looked at his sax.

" Why are these pieces of a conversation coming to me?" Midvalley thought, " Why do I think of her at a time like this?"

Midvalley sigh looked up at the fifth moon and balled up his fist.

" Damn it," he growled

The next morning Midvalley walked out of the city and saw Legato standing there.

" You look distress," Legato said

" Sleep doesn't come easy to a wondering mind," Midvalley replied

It was only minuets when a ride came. Midvalley climbed into the carriage and Legato got in on the other side. Midvalley leaned his head against the wall of the carriage.

" What is wrong with me?" he thought

" You might want to clear you thoughts, they're very disturbing," Legato said

Midvalley nodded and sighed as the long ride continued.

" Clearing my mind how does he expect I do that?" Midvalley thought

Once they got there Legato stepped out and then Midvalley got out on the other side.

" Your angry with me because I forced you to kill Nicholas D. Wolfwood," Legato said

Midvalley looked ahead and saw Chapel standing there, then with a flick of his wrist his cross punisher was made into two, large, long guns. Quick to know what to do, Legato crippled Chapel to the ground.

" Go on finish him off," Legato thought to Midvalley

Midvalley raised his sax to his mouth, but then the doors opened and to Midvalley's surprise Knives walked out. He stared at the revive Knives slightly in a gawking way. Legato bowed and continued to keep his head lower then Knives'.

" Tell me why did you come back?" Knives asked

Chapels weak reply did not touch Midvalley's ears. Midvalley stepped out of view as Knives summoned the darkness.

" Imagine a place between life and death," Knives said

Midvalley slightly was feeling ill from the sight of hearing painful screams. Knives continued to stay the same.

" The pain you feel is your very essence, the essence of the animals called homo sapiens," Knives said

The darkness that Knives had called the place between life and death, engulfed Chapel. Midvalley swallowed and definitely didn't care to return if he failed, if this was what Knives did to those who failed. Knives looked at Legato and Legato nodded.

" I understand master Vash the Stampede will suffer eternal pain," Legato said holding his left hand up

Midvalley backed off as Knives glanced over at him.

" It's time that you show your loyalty," Knives said, " I don't want him dead."

" Yes,….master," Midvalley said muttering master

Knives turned and walked through the doors. Legato and Midvalley took their leave to the city where Vash was.

When they got there Legato told Midvalley to wait just outside the city, he was to have his own introduction after Legato finished his. As Legato spoke, Midvalley got a drink and leaned his back against a railing of a porch. Legato turned his back to Vash and suddenly everyone rose from their sleep.

" Damn, how dare you Legato, how dare you be so causal to mess with people's lives," Vash said

" You do the same thing," Midvalley said, " You alone destroyed July and Augusta and put a hole in the fifth moon."

Midvalley stood up and started walking towards the center of the city.

" The way I see it you and him are the same breed," Midvalley said

" Who are you?" Vash questioned

" I'm Midvalley the Hornfreak, the 11th gung-ho-gun," Midvalley said placing his glass on the rail, " the man who plays the greatest music on the greatest stage of all."

He lifted his sax and looked at Vash as he stepped down.

" Won't you join me in a number Vash the Stampede," Midvalley said

" What Vash the Stampede!" someone exclaimed

The town cleared out in only minuets. Midvalley looked at Vash and took a deep breath and Vash fired a shot. Midvalley played and the bullet was forced to the ground. Midvalley sent a wave at Vash. He tried to fight it, but it was no use. Vash ran a couple of times, dodge Midvalley's wonderful playing skills. He was then finally knocked to the ground and Midvalley looked at him.

" Hmm, Sylvia seems to be responding pretty well today," Midvalley said

He turned and looked at Vash and gave a smirk.

" Hey you wouldn't know this, but up close the sound a quality instrument like this one can seem rather flat," he said, " It seems you bring out the best. A wonderful performance is greatly appreciated by the sounds of an applause by the audience."

Vash stood up and breathed deep.

" Why didn't you finish me off, you could obviously do so," Vash said

" It's simple, I'm under his orders," Midvalley said

" Knives," Vash said

" That's right can't defy him, anyone working for Knives, is under his beckon call. You relinquish free thoughts and rights," Midvalley said

" No, you have a choice," Vash said

" A superior being telling me other wise," Midvalley said, " It's funny to hear that."

Suddenly a town's person came walking out with his body controlling him.

" Legato," he growled

Midvalley smirked as he took another breath and Vash took off running. Midvalley played his deathly tune and hit Vash as he protected the man. Another came and again Vash ran to protect, another man came Vash was hit a third time. This time Vash was breathing deep and fell to his knees and then to the ground. Midvalley walked over to him and looked at him. With his foot Midvalley lifted the tiered Vash's chin up.

" Talk about iron will," Midvalley said, " Your dedication is commendable."

Vash looked at Midvalley and flipped his fake hand to the secret gun. Midvalley stepped on his wrist and looked down at him.

" It's not over yet," Midvalley said lifting the sax to his lips

" No, Stop it!" Vash shouted as he fired shots

Midvalley jumped a little and pulled his sax close to him. He looked at Vash and shook his head.

" You've got to be cool," Midvalley said

Vash forced Midvalley's foot off his wrist and fired several shots. Midvalley stepped back and Vash shot at his instrument. Midvalley paid no mind and place it to his lips. It was then when he went to play his dangerous B flat that nothing, but hot air.

" What! My B flat," he growled

" Sorry shows over," Vash said

" You mean you were trying for a ricochet all along?" Midvalley questioned

He chuckled a little and looked at Vash.

" Maybe, but it's not quiet time for the curtain call just yet," Midvalley said as his instrument revealed another trick.

His instrument revealed a hidden gun and Midvalley looked up at Vash.

" I have to accept this as my fate, the destiny of the dying," Midvalley said

" Don't do it if you shot now…" Vash shouted

Midvalley place his fingers on the trigger.

" No Don't do it! Stop!" Vash shouted

Midvalley only smirked before pulling the trigger, his instrument exploded and he fell to the ground. His mind became with endless thoughts, thoughts that took him everywhere from the beginning of life to this very moment. Faces became clear to him, the women that carved a place into his heart would never see him again.

_" You'll come back won't you?"_ Anna's voice echoed

_" Oh, Midvalley your such a dreamer," _Aemilia's voice echoed

He closed his eyes feeling the hot sun beat down at him. He had killed himself and now he was free from the pain of the world.

_" Midvalley! Midvalley! Don't leave me!"_ Anna's voice cried out in his mind

" I'm sorry, I failed to return back to you," Midvalley thought, " We'll meet again. "


	12. Acapella

****

Chapter12: Acapella

****

After the fight

" My body, it's so heavy," Midvalley thought, " But I can still feel I'm alive."

Midvalley sighed in his mind and Midvalley opened his eyes a little.

" He's alive, get a doctor over here!" a man called

" Why are they wasting their time, I'm dying it's only time," Midvalley thought

" Hang on," a man said, " Just a little longer."

Midvalley felt his body being lifted and soon he was feeling nothing. He had fallen unconscious once more. His mind flooded with images that continued on, memories that came with them.

" It's all pointless," Midvalley thought, " Life is not an option any longer."

****

6 months later

Midvalley opened his eyes and he felt his body resting on a bed. His head laid on a soft pillow.

" Where am I?" he thought

He saw his upper body covered in bandages, he could feel the pain, but couldn't remember what happened. He pushed himself up, but winced in pain and returned to the pillow.

" What happened?" Midvalley thought

A nurse came in with clean bandages and medicine for Midvalley's wounds. She turned and looked and saw he was awake.

" So, you're awake," she said, " You've been in and out for the last 6 months."

" What happened?" he asked

" Some of the boys found you lying there, they thought you were dead," she said, " Some said you were fighting the legendary gunman Vash the Stampede."

" I thought I was too," Midvalley said

She undid the bandages and gently placed some medicine on them. She looked at where the bullets were and sighed.

" I'd say your lucky to be alive," the nurse said, " You don't act like any regular human being."

" I just got lucky," he whispered

The nurse tied the last bandage on him and smiled.

" So, are you hungry stranger?" she asked

" My name's Midvalley," Midvalley said

" Alright Mr. Midvalley are you hungry?" she asked

" A little," Midvalley answered

" Then I'll bring you something before you become skin and bones," the nurse said

Midvalley nodded and the nurse left. He looked out and stared at the rays of light that one of the suns brought in. He wanted to leave from where he was, but he couldn't. He closed his eyes and fell asleep listening to the sounds of his heart beat.

****

1 week later

" Alright, let's take a step at a time," the doctor said

On his right a nurse helped him steady, and the doctor helped him on his other side. 6 months of being in bed had forced Midvalley to become weak in his ability to walk. He was learning over again and it would take several days to do so. They helped him downstairs onto the porch and he sat there, he watched the people pass him by. He sighed and looked at the town.

" This town doesn't have a spirit," Midvalley thought, " It's dead."

He leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes basking in the rays of sunlight. He was feeling his strength return slowly, he would soon be on his feet and head back to the one person he wanted to see again.

" Here you go Mr. Midvalley, eat this to keep your strength up," the nurse said

" Thank you," Midvalley said

He ate meal provided for him, as he watched the evening sky absorb the last of the afternoon light.

By nightfall Midvalley sat in the window and stared at the fifth moon. Though the fifth moon's image had been slight distorted, it still held a memory. Midvalley went to sleep and let his poor body heal.

****

1 month later

Midvalley's body was healing and now he was ready to start a new life. The doctor offered him a place in town for a minimum price. Midvalley had agreed and now would be in search for a job. Midvalley found a job at the local saloon and was hired, he was trained to mix drinks and know what each drink was. Midvalley didn't find this job as glamorous, but it paid the bills. The young waitresses found him to be very attractive and very kind. He would tend to flirt with them as well and got use to the stories of drunks.

By evenings there was no rest for the weary, Midvalley and another bartender tended to the heavy crowd.

" Well, it seems you're catching on pretty quick," the second bartender said

" I try," Midvalley said

" Don't get to cocky my friend life doesn't always bring you happiness, you learn that here in the saloon every night," the bartender said

Midvalley smirked and said, " Tell me something I don't know."

" There's plenty you don't know," the bartender said

Midvalley looked at the crowds and looked at the young waitresses. He sighed and leaned his head against the bar. The bartender shook his head and cleaned some glasses.

When Midvalley got off he went to his place and showered. He looked up and let the water wash down his body.

" Why did I survive?" Midvalley asked, " I'm suppose to be dead."

Midvalley touched his right shoulder and felt the scar wrapped around it. His chest showed the shots he took from his very own instrument. His body was now covered is scars, but yet it had healed after 7 months of endless work. He finished up and got dress then headed to his room. He laid there and closed his eyes hearing music in his head, he drifted to sleep as he listened in his head.

The next morning Midvalley came down for breakfast and then was out again to help open the saloon up. The afternoon hours were slow, but the evening were filled with people who just got off work. They were so busy that no one had notice a young woman, dressed in a fancy dress, enter the saloon. She was waited on, but no one still seemed to notice. Midvalley served a little and then looked up and saw her, she very beautiful, fair skin, lushes red lips. He tapped the bartender that he was working with.

" Who is she?" he asked

" Ah, well look who it is, that beautiful young woman is Sylvia Anna Monroe," the bartender said, " She's the one who really owns this saloon, and a few others, I think one…."

" In December," Midvalley replied

" How'd you know?" the bartend asked

" I use to play sax there, in fact I was a hit," Midvalley said

" Why did you stop?" the bartender asked

" I failed in fulfilling my destiny, I was suppose to kill someone with my music, and in the end my music killed me," Midvalley said

" Looks to me you're alive," the bartender said

Midvalley shook his head and said, " Is she seeing anyone?"

" I don't know why don't you ask her, though I don't believe she'll give you the time of day, she's been looking for this man who has captured her heart. He left over three years ago and she's been looking for him," the bartender said

Midvalley undid the tie he was made to wear and undid the top two buttons.

" Midvalley what the hell," the bartender said

Midvalley walked over to Sylvia.

" Excuse me, can I have a word with you?" he asked

" I'm busy go back to work," she said, " I don't care if you want to ask me out. I told everyone that works here that I'm married."

" Well, the man must be pretty lucky," Midvalley said

" He is," she said

" Sorry to bother you," he said

He walked off and the bartender sighed. Midvalley walked to the stage and asked the current sax player if he could borrow his sax. The man looked at him and nodded and Midvalley sighed. He looked at the band and told them to stop, he began to play the soft depressing melody and people looked at him

Sylvia stopped want she was doing and listened carefully. She felt her heart beat pick up and then she looked up. She stared at the sax player and breathed deep. Midvalley made eye contact with her.

" Midvalley," she whispered

She stood up and walked towards the stage.

" Midvalley," she said a little louder

Midvalley jumped off the stage still playing and Sylvia felt tears fall from her eyes.

" Midvalley!" she shouted

Midvalley stopped and looked at her.

" Anna," he whispered, " It's been a long time."

He handed the sax to the original player and made his way through and Sylvia ran to him. Both met in the middle and Sylvia wrapped her arms around Midvalley and he pulled her close to him.

" Oh, Midvalley," she whispered, " Your alive and well."

" Alive anyway," Midvalley whispered

She looked at him and reached up and kissed him. Everyone around watched them reunite.

" It's been three long years," Midvalley said

" To long," she whispered

" Let's get out of here," Midvalley said

Anna smiled and kissed Midvalley. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her out the saloon. People gawked at the sight and the young waitresses smiled.

" How romantic," they said

Midvalley and Anna stared at each other and Midvalley grabbed her hands.

" I've missed you so much, don't leave me," she whispered, " I don't want you to ever leave me again."

" I won't cause for now on, I don't need anything, but you," Midvalley said


End file.
